


Connected

by RenIchimokufan1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenIchimokufan1/pseuds/RenIchimokufan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''It's Kurokocchi!'' Akashi screeched, making the rest of the G.O.M twitch. What's going on and why did Kagami end up being the responsible one?</p>
<p>This piece of fanwork contains insanity, dark secrets, and some humor.<br/>I don't own KNB :(</p>
<p>Please comment :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Haizaki equals trouble.

Aomine Daiki was confused. That idiot Kise had insisted to play one on one today, and even though Aomine had given his precious time to that no good teammate, the blond had the nerve to pass after they had been playing for a half hour, or so he figured. When he checked the time, it was actually five o clock already, and they started around two. So, they had been playing for what? An hour, maybe two? Aomine shrugged, before kicking the blond's torso.

''Oi Kise, get up. It's time to head home. I told you before, the only one that can beat me, is me.'' Aomine told him, before he noticed the blond hadn't budged. ''Kise?'' he repeated, before bending down, groaning something sounding like, ''So tiredsome.'' and shook the blond's shoulder. ''Kise-kun has fainted. Akashi-kun will not be amused when he hears about this.'' a monotone voice said, making Aomine shriek in a very manly? way.

''Tetsu! Don't sneak up on friends like that.'' he scolded, before adding, ''What do you mean, Kise fainted? This little ray of sunshine will never run out of energy. He never stops bugging me.'' Aomine told him. ''Aomine-kun is an idiot.'' Kuroro deadpanned, before looking at Kagami. ''Do you mind carrying Kise back home? I can't carry him, and Aomine-kun is stupid enough to leave him here.'' he asked. ''Oi, who are you calling stupid!'' Aomine shouted on the background, as Kagami just nodded, before picking the blond up. 

''Hey, he's suprisingly light.'' Kagami noticed, making Kuroko nod. ''I'm not suprised.'' he said, and took a sip of his vanilla shake. ''Hold on.'' Aomine said, before the two could leave. ''We've played longer than this before. Why did he faint, Tetsu? And don't tell that scissor-fanatic, he'll see to it that I'll be castrated.'' Aomine told him. ''I'm suprised you know a word like that.'' Kagami said, followed by Kuroro, who didn't miss a beat and said, ''Aomine-kun is a pervert. He's bound to know those words.''

''Shut up, baKagami. Tetsu, explain me why Kise fainted.'' Aomine exclaimed angrily, but instead the two just wandered off. Aomine scratched his head, before shrugging. It wasn't really his business. Such a shame really, the one on one with Kise had been kind of entertaining. He took his bag, before he noticed that Kuroko and Kagami had forgotten to take Kise's bag along with Kise. 'Better bring it back to him.' Aomine thought, before realising that he didn't have clue where Kise lived. 'I'll just hand it back at school tomorrow.' he figured, before taking both bags to his house. Then it hit him. Akashi was defiantly going to kill him, for making Kise faint. It was no secret that the red-head had a soft spot for the blond. 'Maybe I should bring this back now, and make sure to avoid training tomorrow.' Aomine thought, before running after Kuroko and Kagami.

''So, where does Kise live?'' Kagami asked, after he and Kuroko had been wandering around for a while. ''I don't have clue.'' Kuroko said. ''EHHH?'' Kagami shrieked, so Kuroko used ignite pass on him. ''Don't wake him up, Kagami-kun. Kise-kun really needs his rest. I don't know where he lives, so we are taking him to Akashi-kun.'' Kuroko said. Kagami shuddered, the tiny red-haired captain was scary, espacially when it came to the fact that something happened with either Kuroko or Kise.''Are you sure that's wise?'' is what he settled on asking. ''Why not? Akashi-kun really cares for his teammates, and he knows a lot.'' As he had just said that, Kuroko's phone rang. He took a quick peek at it, before answering. ''Akashi-kun?'' Thunderbolts flew in Kagami's background, as he thought, 'Does this guy have sixth senses about us talking about him?'

''I believe something is wrong with Ryouta?'' Akashi asked. 'How the hell does he knows!' Kagami was shocked, but then he heard Akashi saying, ''Taiga, I always know what goes on with my teammates. Tetsu, take him home with you.'' before the red-haired ex-captain hung up. ''It seems like we ought to bring Kise-kun to my place.'' Kuroko said. It was just then that Aomine caught up.

''He forgot his bag.'' the tanned-player told them. ''Aomine-kun, bringing his bag isn't a form of making it up.'' Kuroko said amused. ''Shut it, Tetsu. Why has sunshine here fainted anyway?'' Aomine asked. It was silent, before Kuroko felt a strange sensation. There was a faint whisper in the back of mind, before he suddenly felt himself blacking out. However, even though it seemed that way, to Kagami and Aomine, it seemed like the teal-haired boy had spaced out.

''Kuroko, are you alright?'' Kagami asked. Kuroko blinked a few times, before saying, ''Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be, Kagamicchi? Are you sure that your are doing okay?'' Kuroko flashed a big charming smile. ''Kagamicchi?'' Kagami asked, remembering that awful day that Kise had given him that nickname. ''Ehr, Tetsu, are you copying Kise?'' Aomine asked. ''Why would I copy myself? Also, it seemed like you and Kagamicchi really grew taller than before. '' Kuroko said, before looking horrified. ''Crap, I should stop doing the -cchi part. I need to go home, before he sees.'' 

''Stop, Kise-kun.'' A voice suddenly said, making Kuroko look up. It was his own body, but clearly, Kuroko was in it. ''Kurokocchi... I'm scared.'' Kise trembled. ''I know. Akashi knows too. But, don't fight him alone.'' Kuroko said. ''Oi, Tetsu, Kise, what the hell is going on?'' Aomine demanded to know. ''Nothing, Aominecchi.'' Kise, in Kuroko's body, said, before Kuroko interupted, ''We've swapped bodies, Aomine-kun. Why don't you stay over, Kise-kun. I'll call your parents.'' ''Kuroko, I really can't...'' but before Kise could finish his sentence, Kuroko grabbed his ear and dragged his own body to his house. ''What the fuck?'' Aomine stated, whilst Kagami stood there baffled. 

It was the next morning when they arrived at practice (due to Ryouta's begging, they had agreed to at least practice together once more) , when they found a similiar strange situation. ''Kurokocchi~'' Akashi screeched, before hugging the teal-haired basketballer. As he did so, Midorima twitched, Murasakibara shrugged as he devoured a strawberry pocky stick, Aomine and Kagami facepalmed, Kise stood there, slurping a vanilla shake, and Kuroko emitted a dark aura, before pointed a pair of scissors at Akashi's face.

''Ah, ehr, Aka-chin, could you explain why you are acting like Kise-chin?'' Murasakibara asked lazily. It was silent for a moment, and it seemed like the three who had been acting weird, spaced out, before Kise suddenly answered, ''It appeared that Ryouta, Tetsu and I have exchanged bodies rather randomly. Also, Ryouta, if you ever do something equally ridiculous to me again, I will plant my scissors in your neck.''  
Kuroko sweatdropped, as he said, ''Yes, Akashicchi-sempai.'' ''What the actual fuck?'' Kagami asked. ''Kagamicchi, mind your language.'' Akashi scolded. ''This is weird, even weirder than before.'' Aomine added. Once more, Kuroko, Akashi and Kise felt a strange sensation. ''I believe I'm me again.'' Kuroko eventually said. ''Me too. How are you doing there, Ryouta?'' Akashi asked. Instead of an answer, he recieved a strained whimper. ''Haizaki.'' Aomine growled. When Akashi looked over, he indeed spotted Haizaki near the entrance of his gym. However, something was off about him. ''To what do we own the unpleasure of having you over?'' Akashi demanded to know.

Haizaki however blantely ignored him, as he turned to Kise. ''Ryouta, I assume you haven't told them, like you were suppossed to'' Haizaki said. This time even Aomine noticed something was off. Haizaki's expression was kinda dull, yet something seemed more dangerous about the former player, more dangerous than usual. ''Please, leave them out of this.'' Kise begged. ''I don't want them to be caused any harm.'' he added. Haizaki shrugged before replying, ''Too bad. I told you that this would involve those that are dearest to you. And I know from experience that they are the closest friends you have. But I'm not entirely evil. Why don't you choose one person that doens't get to participate.'' 

''Bastard.'' Aomine growled, but before the tanned player could make his way towards Haizaki, Akashi stopped him. ''I believe I asked you a question.'' the red-head said, getting impatient. Kise's eyes shifted in-between the players, before saying, ''I want you to leave Midorimacchi out of this.'' ''Oi Kise, don't pull us into this.'' Aomine said. ''Ryouta obviously doesn't want to involve us. But I believe that matter it out of his control.'' Akashi said, before staring at Haizaki. 

''Since I'm going to participate, I want answer to a few questions, Haizaki, or whatever you are. If I recieve no answer, I'll have Atsushi crush your skull.'' Akashi told their very unwelcome guest. ''Sounds fair to me, go ahead.'' Haizaki said in an amused tone, easily pissing the GoM and Kagami off. ''What do you hope to achieve by this? Who are you? Why did you make Ryouta your main victim? How long will this last? And why involve us?'' Akashi demanded to know. ''Those are good questions. I'll answer them, as soon as you can answer the questions you have about your former teammates.'' Haizaki said, before taking his leave. 

Murasakibara wanted to follow him, but Akashi stopped him. ''Let him be, Atsushi, we've more pressing matters on our hand at the moment.'' he said, before looking at Kise. ''Ryouta, tell us the truth, why did Haizaki just stopped by? Why are we required to swap bodies?'' he asked. Kise merely looked away, as he mumbled, ''I tried to stop it, I really did.'' Kagami cocked his head, before asking, ''Who's that dude, and why is he treathening you, Kise?'' Kise blushed, before stammering, ''I ehr... I....'' Kuroko stopped him from answering, by interjecting, ''It's not Kise-kun's fault.'' Midorima tch'ed, before looking at Kise, ''Kise, why did you decide to spare me? I was fairly sure you were going to spare Kuroko, or even Kagami, nandeyo.''

''That I can answer. It's because Midorimacchi is studying for the upcoming exams to become a doctor. I didn't want this all to intervere with that.'' Kise said, while adding in his mind, 'I don't want you to find out my situation. It'll be bad enough if Akashi were to discover that.' ''Kise-kun is very thougtfull.'' Kuroko added. ''Thanks, I guess.'' Midorima said, with a faint blush before adding, ''I'll be sure to get your Oha Asa lucky items every day. They may be able to help against this situation.'' Then he headed to his locker, to find out what their lucky items for today were.

''Kurokocchi, I'm very sorry I didn't choose you.'' Kise said. ''I understand your reasoning, don't sweat it, Kise-kun. I'll be fine.'' Kuroko reassured with a smile. Akashi interjected, by saying, ''If I'm correct, this means we'll switch bodies randomly, no regards what time, or where we are, or what we're doing.'' Both Kise and Kuroko nodded. ''I'll also going to go ahead and assume that Taiga and Midorima are the only ones who'll remain themselves. Midorima, because Kise said so. And Taiga because he isn't part of the G.O.M'' Akashi said. ''You really think Kagamicchi will be safe?'' Kise asked excited, making both Akashi and Kuroko snicker.

''I don't care if Bakagami is safe. I want to know what's going on.'' Aomine said agitated. ''Calm down and eat a pocky, Mine-chin.'' Murasakibara offered, but Aomine slapped it away. ''I don't want your damn pocky. Kise, go talk to your enemy, and tell him to leave me out of this.'' Aomine said, before storming off. ''What's up with Mine-chin?'' Murasakibara wondered. ''It'll be fine, we'll seize this as an oppertunity to improve our team. The information we'll gather will come in handy when we become oppenents.'' Akashi said.

''Well, what should we do now? This was one of those rare times we were together anyway.'' Kise said. ''Why don't you go have some one on one with Kagami-kun? I'll go and see and if Aomine-kun is willing to talk. I believe Akashi-kun wants to take some time to think.'' Kuroko said. ''Tetsu is right. We'll meet tomorrow night in this gym. Whenever we switch bodies, please try and remember to act like the other.'' Akashi ordered, before staring at Kise, and Kagami. ''Actually, Taiga, I'd like to have a word.''

''What, why?'' Kagami protested, but Akashi ordered him to follow him. ''I'll go and see if I can get some sweets.'' Murasakibara said, before trailing off. ''Kurokocchi, about last night..'' ''It's fine, Kise. No one'll have to know about it. Oh, and your secret crush will be save as well.'' Kuroko told him. ''I'll go and check on Aomine-kun.'' he added, leaving the blushing blonde alone.   
''Whatdaya mean I have to keep an eye on Kise?'' Kagami complained. ''Ryouta is like a flower, delicate and frail. I have my reasons to believe that this soulswapping will crush his spirit, like we used to do. Even if this brings us closer.'' Akashi explained. ''So? I don't see how that is any of my business.'' Kagami said. ''Because you're unaffected.'' Akashi told him, pulling a pair of red scissors out of pocket. ''If you won't I could use these.'' he said, making a cutting sound. Kagami paled, before nodding. ''Jeez, fine. Don't freak out.'' he said, before making his way to Kise.   
When he arrived, he found Kise playing with the basketball. ''Still training eh?'' the red-head asked, and Kise looked over. ''Yeah, I was kinda bored. Everyone left already. I don't blame them, though.'' Kise said with a melancholic smile. ''So, ehr, wanna go to Machi burger? I'm starving, and Akashi told me to spend time with you.'' Kagami explained.

''Ehr, he did? You- you don't have to, if you don't want to.'' Kise said. ''It's fine. At least he didn't make me spend all my time with Ahomine. Come on, you must be hungry too. It'll be my treat.'' Kagami offered, holding out his hand. ''Ehr sure. Let me take a quick shower, and then we'll go.'' Kise said. ''Sounds good to me. Maybe you'll even explain what the hell that all was about. After all, you're one of the few G.O.M member with common sense.'' Kagami said, taking the ball from Kise. 

''Huh, you think that? Who are the others?'' Kise asked eagerly. ''Kuroko! And as much as I hate to admit it, Ahomine and Midorima's shadow sometimes make sense. Mind you, Akashi and his minions are absolutely delusional and out of this world.'' Kagami ranted. ''Takaocchi is at least ten times smarter then Aomine. And Akashicchi isn't that bad.'' Kise pouted for making his way to the shower.

'Yeah right, his obsession with Kuroko, you and scissors is completely normal.' Kagami thought sarcastically as he waited for Kise. A good fifteen minutes passed, before Kise returned. ''Hey, done already? Since you were a model, I figured you'd take ages.'' Kagami said, before looking at Kise. As he did, he realised something was off. He seemed like that weird dude from before. ''Kise?'' Kagami asked, but he recieved no answer. ''You aren't Kise, are you? Leave him alone already, he's been trough enough trouble already.'' Kagami demanded, before adding, ''Stop before you torment all of them. They deserve better than this, even though they were assholes before. Teiko academy was just a bad place for all of them. They are good people now.'' Kagami said.

''How pretentious to think that they've changed, Taiga. They still carry the same trauma's. But that's not why I am here.'' Kise said with a droopy voice. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Kagami would've bursted in laughter. ''How the hell do you know my surname? And why are you here?'' Kagami demanded as he grabbed Kise's collar. ''Just to let you know, you're chosen to keep things interesting. If you won't, Ryouta will pay the concequences.''


	2. Akashi's mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this weekend hasn't really been a succes? Maybe we need some rules? Or maybe we shouldn't underestimate this situation.
> 
> This chapter involves more humor, rules and more swapping.

Chapter two:

Akashi's mistake.

''It has come to my attention that we need to establish some rules.'' Akashi said, as he eyed Aomine before adding ''The past weekend had been quite a disaster, and the irregular swaps don't seem to improve any time soon.'' Aomine sighed, before saying, ''I already said I was sorry!'' Kise groaned, ''That still doesn't change what happened. It was humiliating, Aominecchi. I'm not allowed to do any modelling jobs before this blows over.''

''I'm not the only one who makes mistakes.'' Aomine defended. ''Whoa! Relax. Why don't you tell us what happened.'' Kagami said. Akashi and Kise shared a look, before Kise said, ''Well it started Saturday, after my photoshoot.''

Saturday.

''Good work, everyone. Our client will surely like this.'' Kise's manager said, as they wrapped the session up. ''Thank you.'' Kise said, with a bow to the photographer, before heading back to the dressing room. On the way back, he suddenly spotted Horikita Mai chatting with her manager. 'Aominecchi would be so envious if he knew I work really close to her.' Kise thought, and then he suddenly felt that weird feeling, and before he knew it, he had swapped with Aominecchi.

Present day

''So, Aomine knows you work near Mai-chan. What is the problem about that?'' Kagami wondered. ''That isn't the issue. The issue is that the moment he saw Mai-chan is that he ran towards her, and tripped. As he fell, he appearently thought that was the oppertunity to lay his hands on Mai's breast. The only thing he forgot is that he was in my body!'' Kise ranted.

This caused everyone, with the exception of Akashi and Kise, to laugh. ''It's not funny.'' Kise huffed. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'' Kagami said, as he whiped the tears of laughter away from his eyes. ''What happened next, Kise?'' ''She kicked me where it counts, and it hurted like hell! Even I felt some of it throbbing in pain afterwards.'' Kise said embarresed. Suddenly everyone fell silent. ''You mean.. she kicked you.. there?'' Kuroko asked, making Kise nod. ''To topple that, she demanded for me not be able to participate in a few modelling sessions.'' he added.

''Ouch.'' Kagami said, before turning to Akashi. ''Was that all that happened?'' he asked. ''That is just a beginning.'' Akashi said, eyeing Aomine. ''What could Ahomine do to you that's worse than that?'' Kagami wondered, not realising that it was a mistake to ask. ''To say the least, he basically has done the same to me. But in my case it was not some international model.'' Akashi started, pausing dramatically, ''But instead he managed to use my hands to play, and I quote, motorboat with my mothers breast. Not to mention that it was in front of our guests, who thought it was hilarious, so they made pictures for their Facebook status. It took a lot of money and threaths to remove those humiliating pictures.''

''To my defense, she looks way too young to be your mother.'' Aomine said. ''Aomine-kun, I don't think that's the point.'' Kuroko said. ''Did that answer your question, Taiga?'' Akashi asked, and the taller red-headed nodded. ''I'm not the only one causing trouble with this. The mistakes I made just happen to have larger concequences.'' Aomine said. ''Mine-chin, I don't think that's something to be proud about.'' Murasakibara said. ''So, rules?'' Kagami dumbly asked. ''Rules.'' Akashi said. ''I think it's important to try and act like eachother.'' Kuroko said. ''Anyone with common sense could figure out that.'' Kise said. ''Except Ahomine.'' Kagami added. Sputters from the tanned player were naturelly ignored.

''Maybe to call each other when we have switched. Just to inform each other about the whereabouts, or duties we have to attend.'' Murasakibara said. ''Sounds good to me. Avoids any unnaccesery confusion.'' Akashi said. ''Actually, I've been thinking.'' Kise interjected. ''It sounds stupid, but I kind off want to hide until this all blows over.''

Kagami's eyes widened as he remembered what he had been told. ''Just to let you know, you're chosen to keep things interesting. If you won't, Ryouta will pay the concequences.'' ''Why Kise? And what do you mean by interesting?'' Kagami had asked. 

''You can't really hide from this, Kise-kun'' Kuroko said, breaking Kagami from his thoughts. ''Kuroko is right, Ryouta. We can't let this get to us, or we'll never be able to beat it.'' Akashi said. ''Why not just beat Haizaki instead?'' Aomine asked. ''Because that's just stupid, Ahomine-kun. Haizaki is obviously not the one responsible.'' Kuroko explained. ''Then, as rule three, we should spend some time to at least figure who is doing this, and mainly, why.'' Kise added. ''Already on it, Ryouta. Shintarou offered to look up our conditions to see if anyone else has been trough this before.'' Akashi reassured him.

''Midorimacchi did? That's nice of him. But still, we should at least spend some time on it.'' Kise said. 'And less time on figuring out eachother.' he added in his mind. ''I agree with Kise-kun on this.'' ''So far, we've estabelished three rules. Daiki, Tetsu, something you two like to add?'' Akashi asked, as he allowed Kagami to jolt the rules down. ''I think we should at least agree to meet eachother on a daily basis, if not on a daily basis.'' Kuroko said. ''What's the point? We'll be already call each other, right?'' Kise said. ''Still, Kise-kun. It's something troublesome, so we should at least talk about it before we snap.'' Kuroko replied. ''Meeting eachother daily is too troublesome.'' Aomine complained.

''How about on the weekends?'' Kagami suggested. There were shared looks, before Akashi decided, ''Weekends it is.'' ''I have one last suggestion.'' Aomine said. ''Oh lord, we're in for something now.'' Kagami joked. ''Shut up, Bakagami. I know we're all guys, but we all have got private parts as well. What if we switch during something intimate?'' Aomine blushed at the end of his sentence, though not very visible. ''We're males, it's natural.'' Akashi said. ''Nothing awkward about it.'' Kuroko added. Kise just blushed, and Murasakibara just continued snacking. ''Still, I don't want to hold someone's else's private parts.'' Aomine said. ''So, we'll lay that off for the time being. Everyone cool with that?'' Kagami asked.

They all agreed, just as Midorima came in. ''I've brought your lucky items for today.'' he said, as Takao dragged them in. ''Who exacly brought them?'' he huffed, they were kind of heavy. Midorima ignored him, as he said, ''I read that your luck would be the worse, among with Kise's.'' he told Akashi. ''So we made sure to get your items as authentic as possible.''

''Little late for that, Shintarou. But thanks.'' Akashi said as accepted his toy-boat. Kise thanked Takao who gave the model as pair of pink sunglasses. ''They look so cute on you, Kise-chan.'' Takao complimented as Kise puts them on. ''I bet they look cute on anyone.'' Kise said. Takao gave him a wide grin, and a secret promise to show him a picture he had made when Shin-chan had tested them.

''Kuroko, it seems like dark times are coming for you.'' Midorima said, as he handed the teal-haired boy his toy-tiara. ''Seriously, what's with those lucky items? It seems Ohasa makes it up.'' Kagami wondered a little too loud. ''Oha Asa is very important to Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun, don't mock it.'' Kuroko scolded before adding, ''Thank you, I appreciate this.'' to Midorima. Midorima blushed before facing Aomine. ''Your fortune told to be on your best behaviour.'' he said curtly, before throwing a whistle at Aomine.

''Hear that, Daiki!'' Akashi said. ''Yeah, yeah. I've learned my lesson.'' Aomine replied. ''I'm missing out on something? And since when does the G.O.M started meeting each other again?'' Takao asked. Thunderbolts flew in the background, as they realised they needed a mutual lie. It was Kise who said, ''Well, as weird as it may seem, I have gotten some extra time to play more basketball. And I've been nagging them for a really long time, just to play once more. It'll stop when I get more assignments at work, or if any of us have some bigger event that needs more attention he said.''

''Oh, makes sense.'' the raven-haired teen said. ''Anyhow, Murasakibara-chin, Shin-chan didn't forget you. He said something about stomach troubles.'' Takao said, as he presented the giant pink stuffed rabbit he had been hauling in. It was almost as big as the purple-headed player himself. ''It isn't edible.'' Midorima added. ''That was about it. I'll come back with more updates later on. Takao, we need to head back.''

''It's has been nice seeing you. Neh, Ki-chan, let's go shopping next saturday, then I can show you 'that'. I'll meet you at Machi burger at eleven o clock.'' Takao said with a wink, as Midorima dragged the raven-haired player to the rickshaw. ''I'll meet you there.'' Kise shouted, before looking at Murasakibara. ''How are you going to take that home?'' he asked. ''I'll leave it here.'' Murasakibara replied. ''Maybe you should take it home... can I add one final rule?'' Kagami asked Akashi. ''Depends. What should the rule be.'' Akashi asked.

Kagami remembered his conversation with the possessed Kise once more. '' What do you defy as interesting?'' Kagami asked, hoping he'd get an answer this time. ''You go and figure that. Also, don't search help from others, aside this group. That would count as cheating. And when you cheat..'' ''Kise ends up suffering?'' Kagami finished, and Kise nodded. ''What's your obsession with him? Why does he have to suffer?'' But at that point, Kise was back, blinking a few times before asking, ''Neh, Kagamicchi, who just took over my body?'' Kagami had just smiled, before saying, ''Does it really matter, come on, I'm starving.''

''Kagamicchi, are you okay?'' Kise asked, before the two of them felt a weird sensation. ''Taiga, answer me.'' Akashi demanded. To his suprise, it was Kise who said, ''I'd like to keep this all a secret.''


	3. When Kagami and Murasakibara eat, you are in for trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insanity, but Akashi can't help but keep wondering what is going on? And what is with Kise's and Kuroko's behavior?
> 
> Murusakibara and Kagami finally settle some matters, and Aomine laughs his ass off.  
> Please read and leave a comment :)

Chapter Three:

When Kagami and Murasakibara eat, you are in for trouble!

''Ryouta... I understand that rule, but I asked Taiga.'' Akashi said, an awkward smile present on his face. 'Please, don't let it be true.' is what he thought. ''It's me. And my name is Kagami!'' Kise said franitically. ''Kagamicchi is so tall.'' Kagami said. ''No, no, no. Bakagami isn't participating. You said so yourself.'' Aomine said, as he pointed to Akashi. ''I did. I didn't think that Taiga would be joining us, since Haizaki had specified that it was about the G.O.M.'' Akashi said, suprised that Kise and Kagami had swapped. ''Are you okay, Ryouta?'' he asked.

''I didn't think Kagamicchi had to participate as well. What if he gets hurt?'' 'Kagami' panicked. ''Oi, that counts for all of us.'' Aomine said, before looking to 'Kise'. ''At least you share the same fate. Not so funny now, is it.'' the tanned player said. ''I never said it was, Ahomine.'' ''No, but you laughed at my mistakes. You're bound to make them too.'' Aomine said.

''Aominecchi, you are being mean.'' 'Kagami' said. The real Kagami coughed, before saying, ''Anyhow, I think we should consider keeping this inbetween us and Midorima. As much as we need help, we should seek it from each other. It might to be confusing for strangers.'' he explained. ''Kagami-chin has a point.'' Murasakibara said.

''I suppose.'' Akashi at least seemed to consider it. Kagami blushed as he said, ''Though this feels kinda weird. Is this how you guys have been surviving this?'' Kise blushed, and Kuroko flicked his forehead. ''That's not a very nice thing to say.'' ''I meant the switching, not Kise's body. But seriously, you do need to eat more.'' Kagami said, as he rubbed his forehead. ''No can do. I need to stick to the diet my manager gave me.'' Kise said, sticking out Kagami's tongue. ''I'm going to Machi burger and feed you as many hamburgers as I ussually ate, pretty boy.'' Kagami teased.

Aomine dry-heaved before saying, ''Now that we've made some rules, can we go? I promised Satsuki to take her shopping. She'll throw a fit if I don't show up on time. Say Kise, you like shopping right? Switch with me.'' ''It doesn't work like that, Ahomine.'' 'Kagami' said. ''I could try.'' Aomine said, before walking away. ''Mine-chin doens't seem very serious about this all'' Murasakibara said. ''I can't blame him'' 'Kise' said, before adding ''The situation seems so surreal.'' ''Too bad Daiki isn't right. The situation wouldn't be so dire if we at least could decide who to switch with.'' Akashi said, before Kagami felt the weird sensation, and returned to his own body.

''I'm me again. Damn, I even missed feeling my ever-present hunger.'' he said, as he petted his belly. ''Your stomach is a pit.'' Kise told him. ''Not my fault. And if my stomach is a pit, then what is the stomach from that purple giant.'' Kagami retorted. ''Kaga-chin, you're even worst than me.'' Murasakibara replied lazily. ''Now that we've estabelished the rules, we should be able to maintain the situation somewhat better.'' Akashi said.

They looked at the list of rules,

1\. Try and act like eachother, instead of giving in to your own behaviour. It's suspicious and emberrassing.

2\. Call the person you've switched with to share information about your whereabouts and duties.

3\. At least to try discover why this is happening, and why us.

4\. No mastrubating, courtesy of Aomine.

5\. To keep this all a secret from anyone other than Midorima and us.

''Sounds about right to me.'' Akashi said. ''Aomine's rule is typical Ahomine.'' Kagami said. ''What happens if we forget to apply one of them-ssu.'' Kise wondered. ''Then we'll have to make sure the damage is not any worse than what Daiki did to us.'' Akashi replied. 'But will it be entertaining enough with these rules.' Kagami wondered, before shrugging. It was the G.O.M, they were entertaining enough without these conditions when it came to basketball.

''I think we should do what Aominecchi did just now, and take a break. We could meet each sunday again.'' Kise suggested. ''I think we should meet friday and sunday. Seeing that you are going shopping with Takao-kun, maybe he'll pick up on signals about what's going on. He tends to be sharp.'' Kuroko said. ''Friday evening, at this gym.'' Akashi confirmed. ''I'll contact Aomine-kun.'' Kuroko said, before they each nodded, and then looked at Murasakibara.

''How are you going to take that thing home with you?'' Akashi asked amused. ''Mido-chin always gives unpractical gifts.'' Murasakibara complained. Kuroko tried to pick it up, but it seemed impossible. ''I'll give you a ride home, Atsushi.'' Akashi said. ''That won't be necessary, Aka-chin. I'll come to pick it up tomorrow.'' Murasakibara said, before strolling off.

''Okay, Kuroko, do you want to go get a milkshake?'' Kagami asked, making the teal-haired stare at him, and nod. ''Kise, Akashi?'' Kagami asked, but Akashi shook his head. ''I should go and call someone. Settling some matters.'' he vaquely explained. Kagami could only assume it was because of the damage Aomine had done. Kise shook his head as well, ''I'm tired, so I want to go take a walk, before I head home. Maybe I'll get some homework done.'' he said.

''Nonsense.'' Kuroko said, before grabbing Kise's sleeves, and whispered, ''Kagami-kun would really like it. And you can't hide it forever.'' Kise blushed, before Kuroko said, ''Kagami-kun, Kise-kun'd love to come with us.'' ''Kurokocchi, I didn't actually say I'd go!'' Kise protested, but the teal-haired ignored him. ''Kagami-kun, you're paying.'' Kuroko said, before dragging the protesting model with him. ''EH? Why do I end up paying? Kuroko, answer me, damn it!'' Kagami shouted in american as he ran after his friends.

Akashi watched his friends go, before pulling his phone out of his pocket. 'Would it be too early? Even I still don't know why this happening.' he thought, as he stared at the device. 'It still isn't Haizaki's doing, I'm sure of it.' He stared to where his friends had been. 'Why was he picking Ryouta for this task anyway. Probably because Ryouta is gullible.'

He still wondered what Haizaki meant by, as soon as you can answer the questions you have about your former teammates. Akashi's knowledge was absolute, and he made sure that he had been properly involved in the G.O.M players lives. Aside from that, he had gained enough information on their skills, and persona. What more was there that he could possibly want to know? Akashi wasn't sure about that. ''Kuso.'' he cursed, before putting the cellphone back into his pocket.

The upcoming week passed with some (funny) mistakes, if you asked Aomine. The others however were not as amused. Not the tanned player had caused similair problems, he had actually behaved properly, as Midorima and Akashi had told him. So when they met friday, he couldn't help but laugh harshly as he faced his gloomy looking friends. Akashi raised an eyebrow, before he asked, ''We had rules, so why looking so down?'' His week had been rather good so far.

''I gave you advice and lucky items. I even air-mailed some extra.'' Midorima said, but the others kept staring to the ground. ''You don't want to know.'' Kuroko said. ''Sorry Tetsu, we kinda do.'' Aomine said. ''No, you don't.'' Kise groaned. ''Kuro-chin, it wasn't that bad.'' Murasakibara said. ''I wasn't referring to that.'' Kuroko said. ''Are we even getting answers?'' Aomine asked.

''Not mine.'' Kuroko said. ''Tetsuya will be excluded.'' Akashi simply stated, and before Aomine could say something, he added, ''My orders are absolute. Now, Atsushi, Ryouta, Taiga, what went wrong?'' he asked. ''You used my body to tell Kasamatsu-sempai the same thing you just told Aominecchi.'' Kise accused. Aomine could barely hold his laugh. ''But you're forgiven, because Kasamatsu-sempai figured I was merely copying you, which he has been kicking me for the day afterwards.''

''Your copy-skills come in handy when it's related to this, Kise-kun.'' Kuroko said. ''I guess.'' Kise said, still looking kind of down. ''It's kinda amusing when I saw Yukio's face after I told him that my orders were absolute.'' Akashi said, trying to console Kise. ''That wasn't even so bad.'' Aomine told the blond. ''Yeah, I know. I'm not willing to tell the bad part of my week.'' Kise replied.

''The fuck?'' Aomine said, for the lack of better words. ''I understand Kise-kun.'' Kuroko said with a sigh. ''We'll discuss these matter later on. Taiga, Atsushi, what occured?'' Akashi asked. ''Kagami-chin is truely a bottomless pit.'' Murasakibara said, sounding depressed. ''Allow me, Akashi-kun.'' Kuroko said.

''You see, these idiots switched and figured it was a good idea to see where the other persons limits were, regarding food. They headed to a restaurant, and ordered everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything.'' he added. ''I think I start to see an issue here.'' Akashi said.

''After emptying the restaurant, we happened to switch with them'' Kise told him. ''Clearly, they were passed their limits and we ended up puking over their tables in their stead.'' Kuroko said. ''But it didn't end there. They gained new bodies, and had gained the urge to test them out as well. By the time we had done the dishes for the restaurant, because they couldn't repay the bill, we switched back, and it happened all over again. And since my mom heard it, she things I've issues with my weight.'' Kise said. ''So what was with the bottomless pit then?'' Akashi asked Murasakibara. ''Kagami still ate my pocky after we switched back.''

Aomine couldn't bear to withheld his tears of joy, as he rolled over the ground, laughing his ass off. ''Nandeyo, health issues were the last things on your mind, were they?'' Midorima scolded, before adding, ''Murasakibara, I told you there were going to be some stomach troubles.'' ''Kise-chin and Kuro-chin already made us repay them. I don't have any money left for snacks.'' Murasakibara pouted.

''I hardly see that as an issue.'' Akashi said. ''Taiga?'' he asked. ''Alex thinks I'm talented of cutting her hair, because we switched. She already clung to much to me, now she even nags about me cutting her hair more often.'' ''It was due for a proper cut.'' Akashi said. 'You just like cutting things too much.' Is what the others were thinking.

''Anyhow, that's not why we are here. Ryouta, you are going out shopping with Takao tommorow. The guy tends to be sharp, and if one of us switches, it'll cause problems, because he tends to talk to people a lot. If word got out, we're in for a heap of problems.'' Akashi said. ''Give Takaocchi some credit, he can keep a secret or two.'' Kise defended, but Midorima shook his head.

''He's bound to get involved too much. It's for the best if he doesn't get to know. Before Haizaki decided to involve him too, nandeyo.'' Kise awed before saying, ''It's really cute you worry for Takaocchi.'' ''I don't want that guy in my body. Bakagami is bad enough as it is.'' Aomine said. ''We haven't switched yet.'' Kagami dully noted. ''Dear lord, please spare us that fate. The world will end when you two switch.'' Kuroko deadpanned.

''Takaocchi knows I tend to copy people. When we switch, we can always go and play one-on-one.'' Kise said. ''That's really clever, Kise-kun.'' Kuroko said. ''I hope it'll work out.'' Akashi said, still feeling kind of worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mysteries, and drama for this chapter. Will Kagami be able to help Kise in time?  
> Please read and comment.

Chapter four

Takao spills it all.

Kise was waiting at the mall, as his phone suddenly made a noise. As he swiped it, a message from Takao appeared. '~I'm on my way, sorry for making you wait! 0. I'll make it up' is what is said. 'Damn it, Takaocchi.' Is what Kise was thinking, but he couldn't really blame the raven-haired boy.

After all, the fact that Takaocchi was even willing to hang out with him, was not only a great distraction, it showed how good of a friend he was. 'That's okay, I'll wait. You haven't forgot that picture right.' he texted back. The next text didn't come from Takao, but from Akashi. 'Ryouta, good luck today.' it was short, but reassuring. True to his word, Takao arrived heaving and puffing as if he had been running a thoussand miles per minute. ''I'm here, sorry to make you wait. Ready for some shopping?'' he asked. Kise flashed a big grin, before they went ahead, and moved to the gentleman's department of some mall.

''I hope Kise-kun will be alright.'' Kuroko said, to Kagami and Aomine. For some unknown reason, they had switched in a way they hadn't experienced before, meaning that Kuroko was in Aomine, body, Aomine in Kagami's body, and Kagami in Kuroko's body. They had decided to play some basketball until they would change back. ''The idiot is just shopping with Takao, what can go wrong?'' Kagami wondered. ''For instance, he could switch with you. Meaning that an even bigger idiot entered his body, and mess with Takao, who'll notice. And you probably will mess things up at the mall, making use of his body to bang some girls.'' Kagami said.

''You are lucky to be in Tetsu's body, Bakagami or I would have hit you for that.'' Aomine replied. ''Guys, stop.'' Kuroko said, ''You are giving me a headache. Better buy me a vanilla shake to make me feel better.'' ''Fine.'' Aomine eventally said, before heading to the nearest parlor that happened to sell milkshakes.

''Kuroko?'' Kagami asked, making Kuroko look up. ''Something wrong, Kagami-kun?'' ''I have been wondering about something.'' Kagami said. ''Oh?'' Kuroko replied, raising his eyebrow. ''This switching is really weird and confusing. But I can't help but notice that it seems that you, Kise and Akashi suffer really a lot troughout all this. And, that Haizaki mentioned something about answering questions about the teammates yourself. Did something occured between the three of you?'' Kagami asked.

He was met with silence. ''Kuroko?'' he asked again. It was then that Aomine returned with three milkshakes. ''Hey, something happened?'' he asked when he spotted Tetsu all depressed. ''Nothing in particular, Aomine-kun.'' he said, taking his vanilla milkshake. But somehow, Kagami wasn't sure about it being nothing.

''Oh my god, that's adorable.'' Kise snickered when he saw a picture of Midorima giving Kuroko's tiara a try. ''Shin-chan was so cute.'' Takao gloated. ''Isn't he always?'' Kise asked, making Takao nod in agreement. Kise was genuinely having fun. At first he had been worried about going to the mall, but Takao always seemed to make everything much better and lighthearted. ''So, how come that the G.O.M is really meeting again, and even Kagami-chin?'' Takao suddenly asked, as they sat down on the fountain at the middle of the mall.

''We aren't doing anything special.'' Kise lied. ''Kise-chan, you are a good model, but a terrible actor. You can tell me anything, you know?'' Takao said, clearly waiting for an answer. For some reason, that is when he switched with Akashi. ''Kise?'' Takao asked concerned, seeing his friend all spaced out. ''Oh, Kazunari. Sorry, don't know what happened there.'' Kise replied.

''Kazunari? Kise, you never called me that. We aren't intimate enough. Though if you can act like Midorima and say that again, I won't mind.'' Takao joked. ''Ehr, right. I need to make a call. Do you mind?'' Kise asked. ''By all means, I have to go to the men's room anyway.'' Takao said, before sprinting off. Kise quickly took his cellphone and dialled Akashi's number.

''Hello, this is Akashicchi?'' Akashi said. ''It's Akashi, not Akashicchi. It appears we've swapped, though I haven't figured why we swap more often than others.'' Kise said. ''I don't know either. Akashi, why are you alone here at an apartment?'' Kise asked. ''No particular reason, Ryouta, I practice my shogi in quiet areas. My grandfather allowed me to use this place.'' Akashi told him.

''Oh, okay. I've never played Shogi before.'' ''I was finished anyway. Do you and Kazunari have any important plans?'' Akashi asked, eyeing the bathroom, hoping that the raven-haired player wouldn't return yet. ''Just idly chatter, and some fun.'' Kise replied. ''Okay. Tetsuya, Daiki and Taiga are playing some ball nearby, just go over there, until we swap back. Keys to the place are on the table.'' Akashi said, before hanging up, just as Takao returned.

''Everything alright?'' he asked with concern, which in fact was concerning. ''Yeah, that was nothing really.'' Akashi said. ''Good, I was scared you were going to do something reckless about your issue. Anyhow, we agreed to have fun today, so let's forget about that.'' Takao said, laughing it off. 'That, what is that? What do you know that I don't?' Akashi wanted to know.

''On an unrelated note, how is your not so secret crush doing?'' Takao asked. Now they were talking, Akashi was well-aware of Ryouta's feelings for Taiga. ''I'm still pining.'' he answered, figuring that that would be the most logical thing for Ryouta to say. Appearently not, because Takao's eyes became the size of saucers, as if he heard the most interesting piece of information in his life.

''Hey.'' Kise said, as he walked up to Kuroko, who was watching Kagami and Aomine play. ''Akashi?'' Kuroko asked, but Kise shook his head. ''I'm Kise today. Sorry to dissapoint you, Kurokocchi.'' he replied. ''I'm Kagami. We had an interesting swap today.'' Kise blushed, before saying, ''This is weird.'' ''Yeah.'' Kagami replied.

''How were things with Takao?'' he asked. ''Fun, for as long as it lasted. I hope Akashi will be able to keep up with him.'' Kise said. ''He'll manage. Say, I had a weird question.'' Kagami said, as he eyed Aomine. ''What's wrong?'' Kise asked. ''For some reason, I noticed Kuroko's body shakes when he's around me or Aomine's body. But now that you are around, he stopped. What's up with that?'' he asked.

''Kuroko shakes? What are you talking about, Kagami?'' Kise lied. ''Here, see for yourself.'' Kuroko took Akashi's hand in his, and Kise felt sweat break out already. ''Kuroko.'' Kagami called out, making Aomine look up. ''Come here.'' he said, but the minute Aomine came over, Kise felt the sensation of Kuroko shaking pretty harshly. ''Something wrong, Kagami-kun? Oh, Akashi, I didn't know you'd come.'' Kuroko said.

''It's Kise.'' Kagami said, and Kuroko eyed them holding hands suspicously. ''Is that so?'' he asked. Kise nodded. ''Meaning Akashi is with Takao. I'd pay to see that, I bet he's trying to do some silly stuff with Akashi right now.'' Kuroko snickered, making Kise giggle. Even Kagami had to admit that the virtual image was kinda funny.

The one person who coulnd't laugh about anything, was Akashi himself. Firstly, Takao had rapidly gushed over the fact that Ryouta appearently didn't have issues regarding commitment anymore, and how brave he was. Akashi didn't like not knowing things, and knowing that Ryouta even possessed issues regarding commitment was new to him. Secondly, the teen was vulgar when he talked about 'sexy time' and how to seduce that giant red-head. It made Akashi wanting to barf. Ryouta is supposed to be innocent, a crush was bad enough as it is. This guy shouldn't distract him with matters like sex.

But what drove him over the edge was when Takao asked whether Ryouta's medication was really working. ''My medication?'' he asked. Takao chuckled before saying, ''Ryouta, I know you get confused with personality sometimes, but you can't forget your own medication. Shin-chan went trough a lot of trouble to help you out. But perhaps, it's for the better if you don't relay on them, instead use meditation.'' Takao said. ''I guess so.'' Akashi said, making a mental note to interrogate Shintarou about this medication.

''Well, I've got to go. This was fun, let's hang out again sometime soon, Kise-chan.'' Takao said, as he got up. 'I pulled it off.' Akashi was kind of happy that this ordeal was over with. But before the hawk-eye possesser actually left, he turned to Kise and said, ''Oh, and Akashi, next time try to be more subtle when you want to ask about Kise's personal life.'' Takao teased, before walking away, leaving Akashi cursing.

After their two on two had ended, it ended up pouring. ''Tetsu, let's head to my place and play some games.'' Aomine said, glad that he was back in his own body. Kuroko nodded, waving his goodbye to Kise and Kagami. ''Kuroko is really tiny, it's nice being back to a normal hight.'' Kagami said. ''Basketplayers have anything but a normal length.'' Kise joked. ''Does Akashi have a place nearby, I dont like getting soaked.'' Kagami was quick to change the subject.

''Yeah, follow me.'' Akashi's voice suddenly seemed low. Instead of leading them to the apartment, Kise led him to a bridge, were they met with Kise, and instantly, both Akashi and Kise swapped back. ''Kise, what are we doing here? I thought I explained I don't like getting soaked.'' but a smirk was his reply. ''Kise?'' Akashi asked desperate, but it was no use. Whatever had possessed Haizaki, was currently in Kise's body.

''Nice to meet you again.'' he slowly spoke and Kagami now too realised what was going on. ''Don't you think you caused enough for us? I don't want our scars to be ripped open. I don't actually want to know their trauma's.'' Akashi said. ''Little late for that anway.'' Kise said, as he hopped onto the railing of bridge. ''Get down, you are playing with lifes here.'' Kagami said concerned.

''As were the Generation of Mircales. I'm not more of a monster than they were, though you used to be an interesting bunch. I thought I requested to keep things more entertaining?'' Kise asked Kagami. ''Playing with our feelings isn't entertaining to begin with.'' Akashi told him. ''I've grown bored of your antics. Ryouta's biggest wish was to dissapear so he wouldn't have to deal with his anxiety. I've decided to entertain myself by granting this wish.'' the droopy voice said, before leaning back, and letting go of the railing.

Both Akashi and Kagami's eyes widened, as they tried to reach forward, but it was too late. A scared sound from Kise was the last thing they heard, before the blond teen fell into the streaming river.

Author's notes:

As you may have noticed, this chapter is more rushed than usual, yet so much more deeper and less revealing. It doesn't end here of course, as romance and further drama has yet to come.

This chapter was quite difficult to create, and I find myself confused as to how to translate the swapping sometimes. This hasn't been beta-readed, so I apoligize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I just hope it's passable.

I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment, as I really find myself wondering about the opinions of other when they read this


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

The light at the end of tunnel, but not quite yet.

''Kise!'' Kagami shouted, at the same time as Akashi whom shouted, ''Ryouta!'' Their eyes widened as Kise was engulfed by water. ''Akashi, call Midorima. Tell him to bring some medical help, and to get him to the hospital.'' Kagami said, as he took of his shirt, and threw it at Akashi. ''What are you doing, Taiga?'' Akashi asked, still in shock. ''I'm going after him.'' Kagami said, before climbing on the railing, and jumping after Kise. Akashi, for the first time in years, did as he was told.

''Akashi?'' Midorima answered instantly. ''Midorima, something terrible occured. I need you and your father to meet me at the bridge near the river.'' Akashi's voice trembled. ''I'll be on my way.'' Midorima instantly promised, before hanging up. Akashi stared down, but didn't spot Kagami or Kise.

''Aomine-kun?'' Kuroko asked, as they were playing some random shooter. ''Something wrong?'' Aomine asked. ''You never explained to us why you didn't want to exchange bodies. Why were you so upset back then?'' Kuroko asked. Aomine sighed, as he paused his game. ''We have a history, and we were assholes in middle school, Kuroko. To be honest, I thought we had split up for good. And I didn't even mind, because I was able to stop thinking...'' Aomine stopped talking, as if it pained him to continue.

''To stop thinking how to properly break up with me?'' Kuroko asked. ''Tetsu, we never had a relationship to begin with.'' Aomine scolded. ''I meant the light/ shadow combination.'' Kuroko said. ''I didn't want that to end.'' Aomine explained. ''Then what?'' Kuroko genuinly wondered, before feeling a slight pang in his head. ''Tetsu, are you alright?'' Aomine asked. But he recieved no reply. ''Oi, Tetsu, please do react! Tetsu, you are scaring me.'' Aomine said, before shaking the boy.

But he recieved a dull stare, far more duller than normal. ''You are Haizaki.'' Aomine stated. ''Oh, how suprisingly sharp.'' Kuroko said. ''You've caused enough trouble as it is. Make it all stop, before this gets out of control.'' Aomine told him. ''I'm afraid you already were involved too deep. I apoligize for what happened, but some strings of fate can't be helped. Mind you, take note that this will be far from over.'' the voice spoke, before Kuroko's eyes dilated.

''Aomine-kun?'' Kuroko asked, as he was shaking. ''It'll be fine.'' Kuroko said, as he pushed Aomine's reaching hand away. ''Leave me alone.'' the teal-haired boy said, as he stood up, looking pissed. ''Tetsu, what the fuck?'' Aomine asked, but before things could escelate, Kuroko's phone ran. ''Akashi?'' Kuroko asked.

Aomine could merely make out a sentence, as Kuroko's eyes widened, and the young boy suddenly dropped his phone in shock. Aomine quickly picked it up, before asking, ''The fuck is happening now?'' ''Kise...'' Akashi sounded in shock too. ''He... he...'' Suddenly the connection broke. ''Aomine-kun..'' a soft voice said. ''Tetsu, what is going on?'' Aomine asked. ''Kise...jumped off a bridge.'' Kuroko managed to say, before breaking down in tears, Aomine could only stare in shock.

By the time Murasakibara recieved the news, Kise was already being treated at the hospital. The purple haired giant met a crying Kuroko and a disshelved Aomine when he arrived . They shared a quick look, before they all looked at Akashi, who seemed traumatized. ''Aka-chin, what did Mido-chin meant when he said that Kise jumped from a bridge?'' Murasakibara asked. ''What do you think it means? Akashi, why did he jump?'' Aomine demanded to know. ''He didn't really jump, Haizaki probably made him, Aomine-kun. Where is Kagami-kun?'' Kuroko asked Akashi.

''Taiga... he jumped... and then..saved...'' Akashi managed to mutter, before he walked over to a chair to sit down and muse. ''I think whatever happened must have really startled Aka-chin, I've never seen him like this.'' Murasakibara said. ''I'll go and see if I can find Midorima. Maybe he can clear things up.'' Aomine said, before leaving into a hallway of the hospital. ''Kuro-chin?'' Murasakibara asked, making the petite basketball player look up. ''I think this is far from over.'' the purple haired giant said, as he eyed Akashi. Kuroko only nodded.

'Why? Why did Ryouta want to dissapear? No, Haizaki's clearly just toying with us, is he? Why do I even care about such trivial matters? We're no longer teammates, and I never considered us a group of friends.' Akashi pondered, before he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. ''Tetsuya.'' he said, not even looking up. ''Akashi-kun. Maybe we should go and see how Kise-kun is faring. Murakakibara is already on his way.'' Kuroko said, and Akashi nodded.

As they made their way, they heared quite a ruckus. When they arrived, they spotted Murakasibara restraining Aomine, and Midorima barely stopping Kagami before the two nutheads could attack Haizaki. ''You are due for a pair of scissors in your face.'' Akashi said, making everyone stop in their tracks. ''What do you think your doing here? You already took Ryouta from us, so it'd be fair if we took your life. No-one would miss the real Haizaki either.'' he added.

''Akashi-kun, wait for a second. I don't think he's here to harm another one of us. It's hardly his objective.'' Kuroko said. Akashi actually stopped, causing Midorima to sigh, the green-haired player didn't really knew how to explain a severe injury that occured in the hospital, without it being a lawsuit for his emperor Akashi. ''Then why are you here?'' Akashi asked, wondering why Haizaki would be near this place, if he knew that he was the reason Kise was barely alive, that is if he survived.

''Because of Kise. Soon you'll recieve the news that he'll slip into a coma. The good news is, he'll end up surviving it. The bad is that it will inflict more damage on his very soul. That's when he is the one remaining in coma for the upcoming week.'' Haizaki said, causing a silence to fall over as the G.O.M and Kagami thought about what he said. ''So... you are offering that one of us can take Kise-chin's place..'' Murakasibara eventually said.

''Of course, that means that Kise gets to experience better things as if he were someone else. Why don't take some time to think it over, after all, I'm not entirely evil.'' The droopy voice said, not showing signs of any compassion. ''Damn you.'' Aomine said, before throwing his fist at Haizaki who neatly caught it, and only by pushing back he made Aomine tumble onto the ground. ''I'll give you an hour.'' Haizaki said, before attemting to walk off.

''Hold up.'' Akashi ordered, and Haizaki stopped in his tracks. ''Yes?'' ''Just what are you?'' Akashi asked. ''I'm what eventually destroy your lives.'' Haizaki said, before strolling off. ''I'll go see if there is any progress with Kise, maybe my dad has an update. Remember that this could be a test, we aren't certain, I mean, Kagami seems fine, and he jumped in too.'' Midorima said, before pushing up his glasses, and heading towards his father's office.

''Mido-chin could be right.'' Murakasibara said. ''But he also could be mistaken. He didn't even hestitate when he took over Kise and jumped.'' Kagami said. ''Kise-kun would be really upset if we took over his body. Maybe he'd be feeling really guilty if we did.'' Kuroko said, deciding to take the offer seriously. ''Ryouta would also suffer when he wakes up. It'd be a lose-lose situation either way. My real concern is that that thing expressed something about Kise wanting to dissappear, and Kazunari has expressed that Kise has a lot of private issues. We aren't guaranteed that Kise himself wouldn't try anything, now that he's experienced this option.'' Akashi said.

''He certainly wouldn't dare trying this with one of our bodies.'' Kuroko said. 'What? How can they even consider this?' Kagami thought, as he watched them discuss the subject. Did they forget that Kise was their friend? Kise, who had been there for Kuroko, even if the teal-haired player was annoyed by him. Kise, who made Akashi even seem somewhat human by caring for the blond. Kise... who most likely was very lonely at this point. Kagami could imagine Kise's happiness and joy everytime they ate, or played basketball, or even recieved a text message with Midorima's words, Go die.

His heart pounded, as he thought about the blond. Maybe he should switch with Kise, just so Kise could see how much he really cared. ''Have you all gone insane?'' he heard Aomine bulder, making him look up. ''Look, Kise doesn't want any of this. I have realised that he has gone out of his way to prevent all this shit from happening. When we were playing one on one, he seemed to be having a great time. And I know he'll endure it, because he promised that there will be there a day that he can say and I quote, the only one who can beat Aomine, is me. He'd be feeling like shit if we were to switch.'' he added.

''I agree with Aominecchi.'' Murakasibara said, making the other's eye twitch. ''Is that you, Kise?'' Akashi asked, and Kise nodded. ''Haizaki told me what's going on, before I fell. I want to live, but not like someone else. I want to be able to be me, not matter who I really am.'' Kise said. ''It seemed like Kise-kun gained a lot of experience from all this.'' Kuroko said. ''Kurokocchi too. Haizaki also told me this wasn't over, even though after I'd be slipping the switching would stop. I wanted to talk to everyone privately, if possible. It does mean someone will have to switch when I want to talk with Murakasibara.''

''Me.'' Kagami said without thinking. ''I want to switch when you two talk.'' he added, making Kise nod in understanding. ''Thanks Kagamicchi.'' he said, before Aomine said, ''Can't you say it to all of us? This takes too much time.'' Kise shook his head, as he eyed Kuroko and Kagami. ''I'd rather not. Sorry.'' Aomine ginded his teeth, before saying, ''Okay, Pretty boy, let's talk.'' They headed into a area, only a thin wall of glass seperating them from the others. ''Kise, I'm your best friend, right?'' Aomine asked, and Kise nodded. ''Then how come I don't know what's going on with you? I want to be able to be there for you and Tetsu, you know that. What's all these secrets?''

''I don't want them either. I already spilled everything to Takaocchi, and Midorima by accident. They are trying to help me. But I suppose it's unfair to you. I was abused by my father when I was little. I always genuinly believed I was a nuisance, and I still do. Part of me doesn't even want to be here, because I always walked on eggshells. Hell, despite all of my experiences, I never discovered who I really am. What if I am a really annoying person? What will you think, what will Kagami think?'' Kise said.

''You are an overly sweet idiot.'' Aomine told him. ''I wouldn't be your friend, if I thought you were an awful person, so stop thinking those things. I'll miss you the upcoming week, so prepare to the longest one on one of your life, and play like you mean it. As for Kagami, flaunt your inner boobies, pretty boy. He can't deny that hot piece of ass of yours. Not any ordinary person would jump after you, just to fish you out.''

''Thanks, Aominecchi.'' Kise said, trying to smile, but somehow with Murakasibara's body it seemed like a smile straight out of a horror movie, making Aomine nearly piss himself. ''Seriously, stop doing that, you idiot!'' he screeched, before he ran out, to hide behind Kuroko. ''I'll go next.'' Akashi said, before heading in.

''Something wrong? Was he going to haunt you, Ahomine? You deserve it after what you did in middle school.'' Kagami cackled. ''Not funny, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun, please let go of my legs.'' Kuroko asked. Aomine nodded, before letting go slowly. ''So, what did Kise say?'' Kagami asked, as he eyed Akashi and Murakasibara talking. ''That's private matters between me and Kise. But, you are going to be in a ride, Bakagami. Just be sure that he'll be able to walk everytime.'' Aomine teased, and Kuroko couldn't help but snigger.

Before Kagami could reply, Murakasibara walked out and said, ''Tetsuya, you're up next.'' Kuroko nodded, before heading inside. ''Huh, why did Akashi want to speak Kuroko? I thought you wanted to speak us privately?'' Aomine asked. ''Don't be ridiculous, Daiki. Kise and I switched for Kuroko's sake.'' Akashi said. ''So, ehr, what did he say to you?'' Kagami asked. ''These lips are sealed.'' Akashi said, eyeing Kuroko talking to his own body.

''I don't mind switching with you.'' Kuroko offered Kise. ''That would be running away Kuroko. I promised Akashi I'd stop doing that, so maybe we should use all this to stop running, Kurokocchi. Aominecchi really cares for you, so he'd understand.'' Kise said. ''This.. is far from over, is it?'' Kuroko asked. ''From what I understood, there's more trouble ahead. But I can't tell what. It could be anything.'' Kise explained.

''It's nice seeing you like this, Kise-kun. I really think that whatever Kagami's reaction will be, you have grown. I'd use my new technigues on him if he even thinks about hurting you.'' Kuroko promised, as he got up. ''I'll see you soon, ssu.'' Kise promised. ''Until soon, Kise-kun.'' Kuroko said, before giving Kagami the signal, to come right in. ''Good luck.'' he whispered as he left the area. ''So... it's going to happen, isn't it?'' Akashi asked, as he watched Kagami sitting next to his own body, currently occupied by Kise. ''About time, if you asked me.'' Kuroko said.


	6. Everything goes down the drain

Chapter six

Everything goes down the drain.

Kise swallowed as Kagami walked in. He distinctively remembered the first time he met the American. How impressed he was with his skills, and how kind Kagami had been, even replying to his messagges, something Kise never had gotten used too. 'Maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe I'll drag him down, or he'll feel complied to say yes, even though he doesn't want to.' Kise thought. ''So...this... isn't awkward.'' Kagami said, as he sat down, scratching his head. ''Yeah, I never imagined that Akashi would be borrowing his body willingly.'' Kise joked.

''So... you wanted to talk.'' Kagami said. ''Yeah, there is something I've been meaning to tell for some time. I don't know exactly how though, but Takaocchi once helped me and said I should make a joke before I start saying something serious.'' Kise told him. ''Himuro always says that too.'' Kagami said, nodding along.

''How's it going?'' Akashi asked Aomine, as the tanned player was being pressed with his nose against the glass. He murmered something incohorently back as an reply. ''Aomine-kun, we can't understand you when you're still pressed against the glass. Please try again.'' Kuroko said, as he filmped everything on his phone. ''I said, they are laughing, so it looks good.'' Aomine said, before he noticed Kuroko's phone. ''What are you doing, Tetsu?'' he asked. ''It's a once in a lifetime oppertunity. They will pay me a fortune to play this at their wedding.'' Kuroko replied.

''And I wanted to see it as well.'' another voice said. Akashi instantly regonized it as Kazanari's. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked, as the raven-haired teen stood next to him. ''You know why, I've been advicing Kise all this time, I deserve to see this. So Shin-chan texted me. Besides, it's not like you were hiding the swaps well, I thought it was strange that you guys were meeting again. And Shin-chan can't hold his liquor at all, so he spilled everything after a glass of wine we shared.'' Akashi decided to not reply to this, choosing to watch over the two lovebirds again.

''God, you're hilarious.'' Kagami snickered, ''I'm going to miss your humor and presence for the upcoming week. It's a good thing you survived though.'' he added. ''Is that so?'' Kise blushed. ''It's weird watching that body blush. The real you look way cuter, because your freckles really show.'' Kagami told him. ''Kagamicchi is so kind.'' Kise gushed. ''Taiga Kagami.'' he added, as he got up. ''No Cchi's anymore?'' Kagami suddenly asked, wondering why Kise used his entire name? Or did this mean that this was Akashi?

''Would you do the honors of dating me?'' Kise asked. ''The honors... of ... dating... you?'' Kagami slowly asked, still trying to process the question. Kise patiently awaited his answer, as Aomine pressed his nose even tighter against the glass, and Kuroko held his phone even closer. ''Well... uh, I didn't really see this coming.'' Kagami stated. ''I mean, you're amazing and all.. but I'm not sure that I ever gave it a thought. And, I don't want to do something yet, before we end up regretting it. So, can you spare me time to think it over?'' Kagami requested.

Kise hadn't seen that coming, feeling the urge to slap his forehead. He'd never flirt, this kinda came out of the blue. How could he even ask this, if Kagami never had showed any form of affection for him? ''Ah, it's nothing... I mean, we don't have too.'' the last part came out strained, as he felt tears prickling. ''Kise, are you really going to be alright?'' Kagami asked, as he noticed that the tears were streaming down Akashi's face. Kise shook his head, before folding his hands over his face, and crying his heart out.

''Bakagami.'' Aomine growled, as he noticed his best friend, or at least, the body is best friend was in was crying. Takao frowned, he had been sure that Kagami liked Kise too, even though Kagami didn't appear to realised it yet. Kuroko, however remained recording, as Murakasibara's body trembled. ''Tetsu, you can stop taping.'' Aomine said, not wanting to see his friend cry any longer. ''Sorry, it appears like it's Akashi-kun who is crying, we can use it.'' Kuroko deadpanned, still feeling bad for Kise though. ''Fair point.'' Aomine said.

''Jeez, I'm sorry, Kise. Please stop crying.'' Kagami panicked. ''I'm sorry.'' Kise wailed. ''Don't be, really. I'll think it over, it's just so... sudden.'' Kagami explained. ''It's not like I don't care at all.'' ''It's okay. It's not like I'll be around for the upcoming week.'' Kise told him. ''So, still wanna talk to Murakasibara?'' Kagami offered. ''If you don't mind, I'd prefer to be alone for now.'' Kise requested. ''Sure. This,.. isn't going to make things awkward, is it?'' Kagami asked as he got up. ''Of course not.'' Kise promised.

''Thanks man.'' Kagami said, and Kise nodded, before Kagami left the room. ''Kise-chin is too nice.'' Murakasibara said, making Kagami frown. ''I thought you switched with Akashi? Is everyone themselves again?'' he asked, before facing the others. He met a downright pissed off Aomine, a dissapointed Takao and Kuroko, with his phone. ''What are you doing?'' Kagami asking.

''I'm making a memory of the biggest mistake of your life.'' Kuroko explained. ''Tell him, Kuroko.'' Takao gritted his teeth, sounding pissed. ''You all knew?'' Kagami asked. ''Bakagami, everyone with eyes and a right mind knew.'' Aomine said. ''Even Shintarou was getting tired of it. We were waiting for him to make this step, and you have the nerve to say no.'' Takao said. Before Kagami could answer, a pair of scissors met his face.

''Taiga, I'm going to kill you.'' Akashi said. A silence fell, as Kagami nearly pissed his pants. Akashi seemed serious. ''Don't do it, Akashi. He ain't worth it.'' Aomine warned him. ''Don't care.'' Akashi replied, pressing the tip against Kagami's skin. ''Akashi-kun, at least wait until I stopped guilt tripping him about Kise-kun.'' Kuroko added. Before things could escalate, Midorima came in. ''Kise's state is critical.'' ''No, no, no.'' Aomine shouted, before running off, Midorima franitacally followed him. Kuroko stopped filming, realising Aomine was bound to do something rash. He followed them quietly, before Akashi could confiscate his material.

''Atsushi, hold him down.'' Akashi ordered. ''Wait, hold up.'' Kagami screamed, scared for his very life. ''Give me a reason.'' Akashi demanded. ''Because I promise to make Kise's day when he'll be alright.'' Kagami said. At that Akashi froze for a second. ''How can you be sure?'' he said. ''Because I...I..'' Kagami wanted to say it, but what if he ended up regretting it? He didn't want to hurt Kise.

''Right, because you don't care.'' Akashi said, his golden eye twitching. ''I do, I really do. I promise I'll make it all alright. I took care of Kuroko too, and look at him whenever he playes basketball now.'' Kagami said, panicked. Akashi seemed to consider it. ''Too bad you won't be able too.'' another voice said. ''Oh, it's you. Don't you ever go away?'' Murakasibara asked, as all three looked, only to see the possessed Haizaki.

''Soon enough.'' Haizaki said. ''As will Kise.'' He added. ''What do you mean?'' Akshi asked, turning his scissors away from Taiga's face. ''I have told you, I had made a decision to take Kise's life, unless someone was willing to take his place. It's to my understanding that you've decided to take the boring route, and allow him to suffer on his own?'' Haizaki asked. ''...no..'' Kagami and Akashi whispered. ''Fate works in difficult ways, doesn't it. Such a shame, Ryouta's fate had been somewhat interesting so far. Too bad we won't get to see more.'' Haizaki said, ready to leave.

''Wait.'' Kagami said. ''Why would I? You have failed your task.'' Haizaki said. ''Well, you could kill Kise. It's just, he just confessed to me. And I... rejected him. So, killing him would mean it'd all end, as where if he were to remain alive, it'd make all this more difficult. I know this is the beginning, but the ride will get more amusing.'' Kagami promised.

Haizaki seemed to consider it, as Akashi grabbed his sleeve. ''You don't mean that, do you?'' he asked. Kagami didn't want to answer, it was no more than logical he didn't want Kise to suffer. But it was the only way to save the blond. ''Too bad, fate has already been set.'' Haizaki smirked, before he walked away.

''Taiga, answer me.'' Akashi told him. But Kagami shook his head, ''I want to say goodbye.'' he said, before heading towards the reception to ask where Kise Ryouta would be. Akashi sighed, ''Room 103.'' he said. ''How do you know?'' Kagami asked. ''I have told you before this all occured, I know everything about those who are dear to me or endanger what is precious to me.'' Akashi replied. Kagami pondered over it for a second. ''You know what happened to Kise and Kuroko? Their secrets, their fears.'' he asked. ''I do, just not everything. There are things better left untold.'' Akashi explained. ''That is your opinion. Had everything been in the open, this all would have been spared.'' Kagami replied.

Before he could leave, Aomine had returned, looking beyond happy. ''Mine-chin, how can you smile like this, when Kise is about to die?'' Murusakibara asked. ''Keh? Kise ain't gonna die, I told you before. Midorima's father just told me. He'll wake up in a week and be all ready for rehabilitation. Meaning he can play in two months.'' Aomine said, seemingly elated. ''Kise-chin didn't die?'' Murusakibara asked, before Akashi's phone rang.

The red-head picked up, ''I see that you've decided to agree to Taiga's proposal.'' he said. ''You recieved the happy news.'' Haizaki said. ''Happy for as long as it lasts. I assume we will go trough some similair situations, possibly worse.'' Akashi replied. ''Everything depends on what you will do.'' Haizaki spoke. ''I assume my choices won't be the only factor. Nevertheless, Midorima was not involved this time. If my choices are that important to you, you'll leave Kise out.'' Akashi said.

''That I can't do. Give Kise my regards, it will be a while before we meet.'' Haizaki said, before he hanged up. ''And?'' Kagami asked eagerly. ''He'll return. We'd better be prepared.'' Akashi muttered, before Kuroko randomly answered, ''This time we'll beat his game.'' ''Where did you come from?'' Aomine asked, Kuroko answered by shrugging his shoulder.

Takao and Midorima watched from a distance. ''So, he's going to be alright.'' Takao asked. ''It appears so. Physically that is, we can't be sure about his mental state.'' Midorima explained. ''Shin-Chan, no offense, but we can't said that about either of you. Going trough this phase was extremely hard on any of you. And Akashi made clear that this all is far from over.'' Takao said. ''It was hard on them, but they will manage.'' Midorima said. ''Your cute Tsundure side is showing again, but I meant you too. Not being able to go trough the same, and yet being part of it all must be tough.'' Takao said. Midorima chose to not reply to that, as he strolled off


	7. A brand new challenge

Chapter seven

A brand new challenge.

It had been three days ago since Kise had woken up, and admitted so he could learn to walk, and therapy to process. Midorima's father had questioned suicide, and much to Midorima's delight, it seemed like Kise had set the idea of suicide out of his head, rather focusing on being able to join the group in a short amount of time. He had known that the blond wanted to know if everyone was alright, not really wanting to focus on what happened to him.

That is why Akashi and Aomine visited on a daily basis. Though he did wonder why Kagami never came. For that matter, Kuroko didn't show either. Murasakibara came today instead of Akashi and Aomine. ''Where are they?'' Midorima asked. ''Aka-chin said they had somewhere to go. How is he doing?'' Murasakibara asked. ''Better. He's opening up, more than he did before. He misses everyone a lot. I don't think that he has realised that this is far from over.'' Midorima said, concern present in his voice.

''I don't think Ki-chan hasn't realised this. I think he's bracing himself, and looking for comfort. The last time almost killed him.'' Murasakibara replied, as they watched Kise chattering with his therapist. ''Can I ask you something?'' Midorima asked. Murasakibara nodded, as he offered an pocky to Midorima. ''No thanks. How is it to switch with an another being? Do you get learn his feelings, thoughts? Or are you a stranger in someone's body?'' Midorima asked.

''Oh, right, you couldn't experience.'' Murasakibara said. ''It's weird. I didn't experience much, other than feeling smaller than usual, but when you think like another person, you start to realise how little you know about those that you call friends. You start to feel like drifting apart, and the need to know who the other really is, even if you know that you actually don't want get to know this.'' he explained.

''I don't think I understand.'' Midorima replied curtly. ''No one does. Even if you're in the situation. I wonder if Haizaki knows when he's taken over. He must be lonely.'' Murasakibara asked. ''We never cared before, so why start now?'' Midorima asked. ''Because I know how lonely Ki-chin was when I took his place.'' Murasakibara asked, before he said, ''Tell Kise I said hi. You can visit him today. You need this more than any of us does.''

At the other side of town, Kagami slouched into his couch. It had been such a long time ago, before he had been able to relax. Alex was out, and no-one could take his body over, or at least it hadn't occured since that drama at the hospital, so he didn't feel ashamed to relax in his boxershorts. He watched some drama Himuro had reccomended as he enjoyed his pizza.

Still, he had some trouble getting Kise from his mind. The blond was adorable, no doubt about that. He should have known that the blond was into him, there were plenty of hints if he recalled what Kuroko and Akashi had said. Maybe he was as stupid and ignorant as Ahomine. He shook his head, it had been the best to be honest. He didn't want to hurt Kise, but he didn't want to rush into it either.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on his door, shaking his from his thoughts. He decided to ignore it, probably someone accidentely stumbling agains this door. Then some more banging followed. Sighing, he got up. ''I told you to not forget your keys, Alex.'' he shouted, as he walked to the door. But when he opened it, his face met the most angry face Aomine had ever made, and Akashi, who calmly stood there.

Aomine barged in, as Akashi spoke, ''I'm sorry we've come without saying so.'' he clearly eyed Taiga's boxers as he did so, making it seem like he only cared because he didn't want to see Kagami like that. ''But Daiki had something on his mind.'' ''You could have called.'' Kagami replied, as he watched the tanned man mumbling as he sat on his couch. ''I accidentely deleted your number. Not that it would have mattered, Daiki preferred to barge over.'' Akashi explained.

''And you're here because?'' Kagami asked, getting a little chilled because of the cold weather outside. ''Because Daiki didn't know the way, and I helped him. In return, he will ask Tetsuya to delete that emberassing video before it leaks out. That way, it will cause no scandal for me or Kise, and will keep you stupid mistake of rejecting Kise in the group.'' Akashi said, before walking over to Aomine.

'Prick.' Kagami thought before he closed the door. ''I'll get decent, please don't wreck my house.'' he said, before he went to his room to grab a shirt and some trousers. When he returned, he found an impatient Aomine, and Akashi rumbling trough his kitchen. ''What is he doing?'' Kagami asked. ''Making tea.'' Aomine said. 'Right... Never mind Akashi, don't want to deal with him.' Kagami thought as he sat down. ''I know we don't get along, but I thought we were getting better. Why barge over to my house?'' Kagami asked.

''I thought you were okay, Bakagami. Clearly I made a mistake. How can you reject Kise?'' Aomine demanded to know. ''I haven't rejected him completely. I said I needed time to think.'' Kagami defended. ''Kise said the same thing.'' Akashi shouted from the kitchen. ''Still, Bakagami. Why think it over? He was opening up, don't you ever think about the damage you words could cause?'' Aomine asked angrily, ready to tear him a new one.

''You are one to talk. You treated him like shit before, so why all this now? Why act so buddy-buddy all the sudden like you care. If you care that much, why don't ask him out.'' Kagami shouted. He ignored the sound of a cup falling to pieces, followed by a sorry. ''I don't want to date my best friend. True, I have hurt him in the past. Due to the recent swapping I found out something about him, something I hadn't known. I promised myself I'd be there for him, to make everything up. I don't want to pull another asshole move like I did back then.'' Aomine said.

''What happened?'' Kagami asked. ''I am not going to tell. Kise kept it for him for some reason. I don't think he want others to know. To answer your question before, I wouldn't date Kise for two reasons. It'd be gross, since we are best friends, and two, we both like someone else. Kise likes you, not me. I don't want to be a substitute for someone stupid as you.'' Aomine said.

''I know he likes me. And it's not like I want to say no. I don't want to rush into this, and hurt him. That is the only reason I asked to think it over.'' Kagami told him. ''Oh, I understand that.'' Aomine said. ''How suprisingly mature, Taiga.'' Akashi said, as he walked up to them, with a cup of tea. ''Is that suppossed to be a compliment?'' Kagami asked, but Akashi didn't answer him. ''You know what you wanted to know, Daiki. Time to do your part.''

''Fine, fine.'' Daiki said, ''I'll go to Tetsu tonight.'' ''Wait.'' Kagami said, making both look at him. ''How is Kuroko doing?'' Kagami asked. ''You haven't seen Tetsu after everything what has happened?'' Aomine asked. ''Did you?'' Kagami asked, Aomine shook his head. They both looked at Akashi, who shook his head. ''Mind if I joined in?'' Kagami asked.

As they headed to Kuroko, Midorima and Takao sat across Kise. ''Midorimacchi? Takaocchi? Usually Akashicchi and Aominecchi are here-ssu. It has been a while.'' he said. ''A while? Ki-chan, you had us worried sick.'' Takao said dramatically. ''Takao..'' Midorima began, but Kise stopped him. ''I'm sorry. I didn't want this all to happen in the first place.''

''Well, it did stop for now. But Haizaki's spirit made clear it doesn't end here.'' Takao said. ''The switching however seemingly stopped, meaning we don't know what will be next or when will be next.'' Midorima explained. ''I don't want anything to be next, Midorimacchi.'' Kise whined. ''Well, had you spoken to us before this all happened, we would have helped you out. Seeing that Haizaki suggested that you had some time to think who to spare. It wasn't nice, whatever possesses Haizaki wants to see us suffering. You should have spared yourself, that was the wise thing to do, nandeyo.'' Midorima explained.

''Shin-chan, Kise-chan would never do that. Someone had to keep their sanity straight, you are most likely to do so.'' Takao defended, and Kise half-heartly agreed. Midorima's only answer was leaving, not sure what to do. ''When can I go? How are the other doing?'' Kise asked, after a minute of silence when Midorima had left. ''Not sure, the group hasn't faced each other yet.'' Takao said. ''This is going to tear us apart, isn't it?'' Kise said. ''I think whatever you'll experience next will bring each other back together.'' Takao said. But somehow, Kise didn't feel sure.

''Tetsu, open up!'' Aomine demanded, but the teal-haired player said nothing, choosing to lie underneath his covers instead. Kagami had already explained that he hadn't seen Kuroko around, and now he knew why. Appearently, the shadow had locked himself in his room two days ago, and refused to get out, even when Akashi had ordered him too. Ahomine was banging the door that led to the sleeping room for around an hour by now.

''Daiki, I think you should open the door by force, he isn't going to let us in.'' Akashi said. ''Woah, you can't do that. Think of Tetsu's privacy.'' Aomine retorted. They heard a sudden click, as Kuroko said, ''Only Akashi can come in.'' Kagami and Aomine seemingly wanted to object, but Akashi stopped them. ''Maybe the next phase has occured already with him. We should be careful.'' Akashi hushed, before heading in.

Midorima and Takao looked angrily at the visitor that just missed his appointment to talk to with Kise, luckily currently sleeping steady in his room from the rehabilitation center. ''Are you you, or the other you?'' Midorima asked, before Takao added, ''Not that is any of our business, we don't want to see you either way. The droopy eyes hinted Midorima that Haizaki had been possessed. ''I just wanted to inform Ryouta that he should be careful. Of course, Akashi is probably currently trying to get pre-caution.'' Haizaki said.

''I've been wondering something.'' Takao said. ''You aren't part in any of this.'' Haizaki bluntly stated. ''You've hurt my friends, and beyond all that, I do know Kise's secret. Something not anyone that is participating does.'' Takao said. ''You want to know what I am?'' Haizaki asked. ''No, I want to know why you possessed Haizaki. I assume you are a phenonom, that takes advantage of the situations. You could have chosen any of them. But you choosed it to be Haizaki, the one that was rejected by them.'' Takao said.

''...'' Haizaki strolled off lazily. ''He isn't going to give us answers. Akashi already tried.'' Midorima told him. ''Think again, Shin-chan. He already gave me answers. Maybe not in words, but I can read his body-language easily, because of the hawkeye skills I posses.'' Takao told him, cheerily. ''Nonsense.'' Midorima told him. ''Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. We should warn Akashi the next phase is starting. Maybe it's for the best if we can convice your father to keep Kise here for a little while longer.'' Takao suggested.

''Kise will think he's insane, it'll be more troublesome.'' Midorima explained. ''Even if so, we should at least tell the others.'' Takao said. Just as Midorima was about to object, his phone ran. ''Speak of the devil, and he shall call.'' Takao joked, as he peeked on Midorima's screen. Midorima glared at him, before picking up his phone. ''Shintarou, the next phase has started. Has Ryouta shown any particular signs?'' Akashi asked. ''Nothing yet to indicate something was going on. We have seen Haizaki, we were just about to warn you.'' Midorima said.

''I see. Haizaki hasn't seen Ryouta yet?'' Akashi asked. Midorima hmmm'ed. ''So, that means Kazunari does know? Maybe that's for the best. We are about to meet up tonight. That being said, Tetsuya will be excluded, as will Ryouta for obvious reasons.'' ''We will be there.'' Midorima said, before he heard a click from the other side. He had heard Aomine protest, demanding to know why Kuroko didn't have to come, but that was something that could be shrugged off for the time being.

When they did meet up with them later, they faced a pissed off Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara slouched against the giant bunny he had recieved from Midorima, and a concerned looking Akashi. ''Where is Kuroko?'' Takao asked, curious if the teal-haired was using mis-direction or was just late. He could never tell with that one.

''Kuroko isn't going to show up for a while.'' Kagami explained. ''I assume something bad happened then?'' Takao said, furrowing his eyebrow. ''Tetsuya has suffered from the first step of what I'd like to call the next phase.'' Akashi explained. ''The next phase?'' Kagami asked, he had realised that something bad was going on when Kuroko had refused to leave his room, but he still wanted to know what. ''Well, what is going on?'' Aomine asked. ''I have promised to allow Tetsuya tell himself when he's ready. All I can tell is that it appears we're going to act upon our impulses.'' Akashi explained.


	8. Kuroko's secret

Chapter Eight.

Kuroko's secret.

''How do you know that?'' Aomine asked, raising his eyebrows. ''Do you need prove?'' Akashi dared to ask him. Hestitantly, Aomine did nod, fearing for the worst. ''Fine, Taiga, come over here.'' Akashi demanded, montioning for Kagami to come closer. Aomine dry-heaved, at least he wasn't the victim here. Takao cocked his head, wondering what Akashi was about to do, as Midorima shook his head, wondering if he should have told Kagami his zodiac rank was particular low today.

Kagami drew near Akashi, not sure if the petite red-head had forgiven him for saying no to Kise. He had been pissed off back then. ''Come on, Taiga. We don't have the entire day.'' Akashi said impatiently. ''Sure. You aren't going to stab me to death, because that's what you always thinking, right?'' he asked, in a 'masculine' high voice.

''Not today, if you hurry up.'' Akashi told him, making a few steps towards Kagami. Takao smirked, as Aomine watched confused. ''You see, Daiki, after Taiga's dramatic way of rejecting our dear friend Ryouta, I've been wanting to slap some sense in him.'' Akashi said, before balling his hand into a fist, and slamming it on the taller red-haired basketplayer's tummy, making Kagami fall onto the ground.

''Usually, I would be as dignified to hold back, or merely treath him, but I did not. Do you now see what I meant by acting upon impulses?'' he asked Aomine, who was relieved that he wasn't on Akashi's bad side, for the time being that was. So instead, he nodded. ''So, that means Kuroko-chan did something he's been wanting to do, and is too embaressed to come out.'' Takao asked.

''It seems so.'' Akashi answered, why was Takao of all people the only one that was thinking straight in this situation. Did the others not realise what did meant for them, after all they had gone trough? ''We should keep an eye on that, then. Seeing that the last time Haizaki got bored, Kise-chan almost died. And maybe, we should tell him about this all as well.'' Takao said. ''No! We shouldn't.'' Kagami managed to say.

Curious stares were all the reply he got, as he blushed, and said, ''His mental state isn't ready, yet.'' he said. ''Bakagami has a point. It's better to keep blondie safe, and just pretend nothing is going on. How about when he's discharged, and what about Tetsu locking himself up? And perhaps, just as important, what if we cause trouble? If Akashi can't hold back near Kagami, imagine how many I'll knock down, and what boundaries Midorima will go trough to get his lucky items.'' Aomine said.

''Aomine-chin is right.'' Murasakibara said. ''Of course I am.'' Aomine bragged, making Akashi and Kagami roll their eyes. ''We'll have to keep ourselves in check. As for Ryouta and Tetsuya, I'm not as sure what to do.'' Akashi said, pondering over it. ''We should try and keep visiting them.'' Takao offered. ''Actually, I want to go to Kise tomorrow, if possible.'' Kagami asked.

Akashi grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be Murasakibara's bottle of Ramune, and aimed it the giant red-haired player. ''Sorry, I had the sudden urge to throw something.'' Akashi said, before adding, ''I don't think it's wise for you to come over yet. What if you get the sudden urge to apoligize to Ryouta over everything, or worse, his feelings play up, and he acts on them. Do you want to more of a pest to him, or are you that intent on ruining Ryouta's life?'' Akashi asked.

''Aka-chin, maybe you should hear Kagami-chin out?'' Murasakibara offered. ''Don't want to.'' Akashi said, before looking at Kagami. ''I'm not a kind person, Taiga. I do what I think is right. As far as goes for me, this phase shouldn't be any trouble. I'm not sure the same goes for you. Why not go ahead, and visit Tetsuya's place, if your urges are that intent on saving someone, save your best friend. But stop destroying the lives of us.'' Akashi said, before ordering all of them to go home.

As Akashi headed to the limousine, Aomine patted Kagami's back. ''He's right, he's always been a special kind of asshole. And Tetsu and Kise tended to be more-'' ''Sensitive.'' Kagami finished. ''We only can try our bests for them. But Akashi is defintely not letting you get you near Kise. He's in a pretty bad shape, it's a wonder he's recovering from all that.'' Aomine said. ''Kise is awesome like that.'' Kagami said.

''Loverboy.'' Aomine teased, before furrowing. ''I wonder if Tetsu if holding up that well too.'' he sighed. ''Don't know, Kuroko's more like a shadow. He won't tell us, and we wouldn't notice his presence, if he really wanted to hide.'' Kagami offered. ''I think all this started because of their fucking issues.'' Aomine said, ''If they were more in the open, we wouldn't be in this place.'' he added. ''Then, ask him?'' Kagami offered, and Aomine blinked a few times. Could it really be that simple?

''That was sure something, wasn't it?'' Takao asked Midorima. ''Yeah.'' he said curtly, as they headed home. ''Akashi is something special though. I never pecked him to be that obsessive about a mere crush.'' Takao said. ''What do you mean?'' Midorima asked. ''You mean, wait, none of you ever noticed? Shin-chan, you're dissapointing me.'' Takao said, somewhat deflated.

''I can assure you, he's acting like the tyrant emperor he is. Whatever this crush is you're talking about, must be some mistake. Unless you refer to Kise's useless feelings for that moronic brute.'' Midorima said. ''So harsh.'' Takao replied, as he thought, 'But, I wouldn't be too sure about what you just said.' He had some gut-feeling there was something more to Akashi's protective behavior.

''Akashicchi?'' Kise asked, as he spotted the red-haired self proclaimed emperor walking towards him with some paperworks. ''How are you doing, Ryouta?'' Akashi asked. He knew it was late, but his father's lawyer had pulled some strings, and he had to have the deliver the good news to his friend. ''Doing great so far. Wondering when I could go anytime soon, seeing that I feel much better than I've done in years.'' Kise said.

''You do look more sincere then I've seen in years.'' Akashi said, as he took in Kise's expression. ''Thanks. How is everyone doing? I haven't seen Kuroko and Kagami for a while.'' Kise said. ''They are kind of busy.'' Akashi said, as he handed Kise's some papers. ''You're being fired from the hospital tomorrow, you've made good enough progress. You did well, Ryouta.'' he said.

''Akashicchi?'' Kise asked, as he took the papers. ''Something wrong, I thought you were ready to leave this place?'' Akashi asked. ''Haizaki isn't out there, causing more trouble than what happened the last month. I don't something equelly worse to happen.'' Kise said. Akashi bit his lip, not wanting to tell about what happened to Kuroko. ''I don't know.'' he answered instead. ''You're a true friend.'' Kise said with a smile, making Akashi sigh. ''Yeah.'' he said, before taking his leave.

''Tetsu! Open up, or I'll use my head to open it!'' Aomine shouted. Kuroko blinked a few times, almost saying that Aomine was too stupid to do so. ''Go away.'' he said, barely audible. But for some reason, one he could never explain, Aomine had heard him. ''Not before I know what happened.'' Aomine replied. ''Will you leave me alone after that?'' Kuroko asked. ''Only if I have too.'' Aomine replied. ''Meet me in the playground in ten minutes.'' Kuroko said.

Soon enough, they did met up. ''So... Hi, I guess.'' Aomine said awkwardly, as Kuroko stared at him. ''You should've left me alone, I don't want someone to know what's going on. I like the team the way it is.'' Kuroko said. ''You make it sound like you are about to kill me. You're not involved in the Yakuza. Or at least, probably not as much as Akashi is.'' Aomine said. ''Akashi-kun isn't involved in Yakuza, neither am I.'' Kuroko deadpanned.

''Then what is going on? This stuff is driving me insane. Kise already snapped, and almost died. Unlike what you guys seem to think of me, I do actually care.'' Aomine explained. ''Then, if you care, let it be. I don't want it to lead my life.'' Kuroko said. ''That I can't do.'' Aomine said. Kuroko only gave him a desperate look. ''Look, I do care. If I didn't, I'd turn my back on you right now, and leave you alone. But because I do care, I don't. This thing, whatever you are hiding, is already leading your life. If you don't want it too, then you should confront it, and take a lead.'' Aomine said.

''But, then I'll embaress myself.'' Kuroko softly said. ''So? Big whoop, that's why friends are here to support you. Kise took a shot, and maybe that red-haired idiot rejected him for the time being, but he's recovering, and has in fact not given up entirely on everything. I'm even willing to bet, that when he rejoins us, he will laugh, make jokes, get chummy with you, and wants more one on ones with me. So, if he can do it, why can't you?'' Aomine said.

Kuroko seemed to take it in, ''I can see Kise like that, alright.'' he said. ''I can see you like that as well. More open, and easy going. If you'd only open up.'' Aomine said, making Kuroko pout a little. ''I don't want to.'' he said. ''I know you don't, but keeping it to yourself isn't exactly healthy either. I don't even cared for your secret, not till this point, but seeing that it is holding you back, I want to meddle in. At least tell me why you kept yourself locked in your room.'' Aomine said.

''Fine.'' Kuroko said, as he sat down on a bench. ''I punched Hyuuga-sensei, one of the few nice friend I've got. Wanna know why I did that?'' Kuroko asked. Aomine frowned, before thinking about what Akashi had explained. ''You had the urge to beat the crap out of him, for making you run laps. It's logical, I've the same with my captain.'' Aomine said. ''I did have the urge, yeah, but not because of basketball. Because, he's a man.'' Kuroko said.

''Ehr, what?'' Aomine asked, as a silence fell. ''I've said enough, I'm going home.'' Kuroko said, as he got up, a gloom look on his face. ''You punched him, because he's a man? Is it because he likes the same girl as you?'' Aomine asked. ''No. Rika-chan is sweet, but not my type.'' Kuroko said. ''Then, why?'' Aomine asked.

''Because, wait, before I say this, you've got to promise to not tell.'' Kuroko said, all worried. Aomine chuckled, he had never seen the pale teen as cute like this before. ''I won't, you've my word. Hell, you can ask Satsuki for those pictures with me in a pink boxershort for revenge if I do happen to spill this.'' Aomine said, knowing that saying that would have a few concequences.

''She has those?'' Kuroko asked, and Aomine nodded. ''Good to know. It's for the best to not let Kise-kun, Kagami-kun or Akashi-san to have this knowledge.'' Kuroko said, implying he would use them as channels to leak such pictures to the media, in case he had too. ''I get it. Though, Kise isn't as much of a threath. Satsuki showed him already.'' Aomine said. ''Very well. Aomine-kun, I've androphobia.'' Kuroko said, causing Aomine to cock his head.

''It means I fear men.'' Kuroko helpfully added. ''You.. fear.. wait, what, how is that even possible?'' Aomine asked, before pointing to his crotch, ''Does this mean you fear yourself as well, because well, of that?'' he asked. ''Don't be so stupid.'' Kuroko said, getting up to use an ignite pass on Aomine. ''It means, I fear those that are bigger, or much more a threath to me. Kise-kun and Akashi-san have been an exception so far, because, well Akashi-san isn't as tall as most of you, and Kise-kun is a big blond puppy.'' he said, as Aomine laid sprawled on the ground, crouching in pain.

''Is that all?'' Aomine asked eventually. Kuroko blinked a few times, ''What do you mean, is that all?'' he asked. ''You've been fine up until now, so I estimate that you didn't have that fear that long.'' Aomine said. ''I was twelve.'' Kuroko deadpanned. ''So, maybe you did, but none of us noticed.'' Aomine said. ''Akashi knows, Kise-kun has seen trough it as well.'' Kuroko replied, before adding, ''I think Takao-kun knows too, but he's tiny.''

''Fine. Have it your way. But I think we can help you out, because we still have a special bond despite all. You can go home if you want, or rejoin us. Oh, and want an effective way to hold us down?'' Aomine offered. Kuroko nodded, wondering what the tall boy wanted. ''I will learn it you, when you show up.'' Aomine promised, before asking, ''Want me take you home?'' Kuroko nodded, as they headed towards his house.

Akashi stared at his laptop, before slapping his forhead. ''What am I doing? I can't hold myself back.'' he said, to no-one in particular. ''Seijirou? You've a guest.'' one of the butler said as he knocked on the door. ''Let him in.'' Akashi said, before turning around, wondering who it could be. As he spotted the familiar face, he smirked, and said, ''Always the unpleasure, Haizaki-kun. Pray tell what you were going to offer or do this time.'' he said, as Haizaki sat down, with a smirk.

Author's notes:

I'm so sorry for the delay. I've so many projects that I kinda forgot about this one, and the burn out of my former laptop did not help. Anyhow, I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible, because this arc is going to give this story so many interesting plot turns.

I thank the KnB cosplayers that have been posing for a few photographs, it really helped me. You did a wonderfull jobs, and to all the readers out there, so many thanks. You make the stories with the feedback you give, so please, feel free to leave a comment.

Until next time, I hope you've enjoyed the story thusfar.


	9. The return of Ryouta Kise.

Chapter nine:

The return of Ryouta Kise.

''Aka-chin is late today.'' Murasakibara lazily complained, slouched all over the floor. They had once more agreed on meeting eachother at the gym. Akashi had texted them last night, giving the message it had been urgent, and if they were late, they would face concequences with the almighty red scissors. ''I suppose so.'' Kagami said, the tiny red-head had been freaking him out lately, he knew that Akashi wasn't fond of him, but appearently rejecting Kise had increased this grudge. If they really couldn't held back their urges, then Akashi might even be able to kill him and get away with it too. To be honest, they were the only ones present on time, which was, if you asked Kagami, highly unlikely.

Soon the door opened, and they expected the luring state that was Akashi, but instead, Kuroko entered, followed by Aomine that kept some distance. ''Kuroko, dude. So glad you're back.'' Kagami said, making the teal-haired player grin. ''Thanks. Aomine-kun showed me I have been taking some drastic methods by locking myself up. Then again, I only came here, because he promised me something.'' Kuroko said, pointing at Aomine. ''Kuroko..'' Kagami said, he didn't know why, but somehow, this group had fell apart more drastically then ever before.

''And because you're our friend, and we can't do it without you.'' Aomine said, making Kuroko nod. ''We should be able to defeat Haizaki and these menacing games.'' Kuroko said, looking at Aomine for confirmation. The dark-blue haired teen nodded. ''Kuro-chin does look better than before. We missed you.'' Murasakibara said. ''It's good to be back. Where are the others?'' Kuroko asked. ''Not here yet. Midorima and Takao are still on their way, maybe somewhat sidetracked, and I don't know where Akashi is.'' Kagami shrugged.

''Eh, Akashicchi isn't here? When he texted me, I thought he would be here as well.'' a familiar voice said, as he entered the door opening, making the four look up. ''Hi. Do you mind if I join in?'' Kise asked, as he offered a tiny wave. ''Kise!'' Aomine cheered, rushing over to ruffle the blond's hair and Kuroko nodded happily. 'Kise.' Kagami thought fondly. The blond looked good. More color on his cheek, and somewhat more happy, but then genuinly. Admittenly, he had missed Kise.

''What are those?'' Murasakibara asked, as he pointed to the bags Kise were holding. Kise sweatdropped, as he said, ''Well, the weirdest thing ever, not counting the body switching accident.'' he said, as he eyed Aomine. His manager hadn't quite forgiven him with the Mai-accident. ''I was at the grocery store, getting something to drink, when I had a craving for a snack. It all became a blurr, and before I knew it, I had spend all of my salary on these snacks. Obviously, I can't eat them by myself, so feel free to take some.'' Kise said.

'Oh right, he doesn't know yet.' Kagami thought, but it had been the most positive urge thusfar. ''I'll take this.'' Kuroko said, who took something from the back and rushed off to a more secluded area. ''Hey, give that back, I wanted that.'' Aomine chased him right away, leaving a puzzled Kise. 'This urges thing is hilarious.' Kagami thought, before his stomach rumbled. Before he knew it, he was chasing after Murasakibara for some food as well.

Midorima, who just entered the hall, stared at them weirdly, as Takao rolled over the ground, laughing at the very scene. ''What is going on?'' Kise asked him, when he spotted the green-haired player, who had no clue as well. ''Akashi isn't here?'' he asked instead, and Kise shook his head. ''Give me that!'' they heard Kuroko shout, chasing after Aomine, the loudest that they ever heard the teal-haired teen say. ''No way, get something else.'' Aomine snickered. ''Is.. that Kuroko?'' Midorima twitched a few times. ''Seems so. We should stop Kagamicchi and Murasakibaracchi before they overeat themselves again.'' Kise said. ''Nah.'' Midorima decided, those two idiots would never learn from such mistakes.

It took a while before the teens stopped behaving like toddlers, their stomaches were filled as they sat down, and talked some. But in the end, Akashi never did show up. Instead of bestowing the Generation of Miracles with his presence, he had ended up sending Ryouta a text. ''Hey, I recieved a message from Akashicchi!'' Ryouta suddenly exclaimed. ''You don't say.'' Takao said, as he snatched the phone.

''Dear friends.'' he read out loud, ''I've somewhere I need to go for the time being. I still expect you to meet up every day. Remember that my orders are absolute. My eyes and ears are everywhere.'' ''Mou, why did he ask us to meet in the first place, if he isn't going to be here?'' Ryouta said confused. ''I don't know. Better do keep meeting up, who knows what happens if we don't.'' Aomine said, gaining some weird looks.

''What?'' he asked, raising his eyebrows. ''For you to show up to regular practice is too much of a hassle.'' Kuroko said, to which Takao added, ''Seeing someone like you take responsibility is weird.'' Kise shook his head, Aominecchi was plenty responsible for plenty tasks, if you asked him. ''Do you really think this is Akashicchi making this message. It seems... off.'' Kise added. ''I guess so, seeing that the switching thing is over. Maybe he had the urge to go somewhere, and seeing that we can't stop those in the second phase-'' Kagami was shutted when Takao wacked his head.

''What the hell dude, that hurts.'' he scowled before he spotted Kise giving him a stern look. ''What do you mean by second phase, Taigacchi.'' he demanded to know. 'Oh crap.' Kagami thought, but to be fair, the blond still looked more cute than angry if you asked him. ''Idiot.'' Midorima scolded, as Kise kept glaring at him. ''I ehr, guys, help me.'' he squeecked, but Takao shook his head, ''Did this one yourself, bud.'' he said, and Kuroko helpfully added, ''That's what you had coming.'' Aomine, the asshole, just cackled.

''Ehrm, you rembeber that you blacked out when you bought those snacks? That was an urge, and the second phase, or so I understood, means that you are unable to not act on those.'' Kagami said. Kise nodded, taking the information in. ''Why keep it a secret?'' he asked. ''Because the former phase had almost costed you your life. I want to protect you.'' Kagami said, before pointing at the rest. ''I want all of you to be save, and seeing that the g.o.m is too occupied with the rivaliries of the past, I need to help you.'' he added.

''Oi, don't drag me into this.'' Aomine scolded. ''Wait, you knew?'' Kise asked, and the bluenette couldn't help but let out, ''Oh shit.'' As they argued, Kuroko whispered to Kagami ''Nice save there.'' Kagami couldn't help but smirk, the past hour they had at least seem closer then ever before. ''We should keep this up, this is fun.'' he heard Murasakibara say. ''Well, what is stopping us? Akashi even requested us to keep meeting up.'' Kagami said.

''True.'' Kise said, who was holding Aomine in a headlock, and even Kuroko had to admit that an hour of this a day didn't seem to bad. ''We should invite Aka-chin as well, though.'' Murasakibara said, implying that Akashi wasn't really gone. ''We can text him daily.'' Kuroko add. ''Could we invite Haizaki-san as well?'' Kise asked, gaining very weird looks.

''Did you actually snap at the hospital? Why would you want to invite him?'' Takao asked. ''I don't mean 'Haizaki', but the real Haizaki. I mean, he only got picked because he had a grudge against us right? That is because we always rejected him. At the hospital, I felt kinda lonely. Hadn't Aominecchi and Akashicchi come daily, I would've felt left out too.'' Kise explained. ''You hate Haizaki most of all.'' Kuroko said.

''I know, but that was in the past, right.'' ''It's not safe. Haizaki often still becomes possessed, and it possessed you before as well. It could easily switch over if we start making choices like that.'' Aomine said, thoughtfully. ''I suppose you're right, maybe I was just being silly.'' Kise said, still feeling a little bad. ''Let's go and get some burgers.'' Kagami offered, as Aomine and Kuroko nodded. ''I've somewhere I've got to be.'' Murasakibara said, and Midorima wanted to say no, but Takao told they would join in. ''Kise? Wanna come too?'' Kagami asked. ''Sure, sounds nice.'' Kise said, as he followed suit.

Akashi stared at his phone a few times. ''Will do, give you updates when neccasery? Will you be back soon?'' Is what the blond had texted back. 'Good. If they stick together, this can't get to them.' he thought, laying the phone besides him, as he rested his back on his bed. 'Be back soon, eh. Don't think I can do that.' he thought, shutting his eyes. 'Things were much easier back then. I could neglect it back then.' Akashi thought, as he remembered the old days. 'Taiga, you just had to come and make things more difficult.'

His phone buzzed, and he picked up. ''Yes?'' he said, and Murasakibara's gruff voice asked, ''Everything alright?'' ''Just fine.'' Akashi replied. ''Kise-chin showed today. If possible, you can come tomorrow as well. It'd be nice to play basketball, rather than these dramatic situations.'' Murasakibara said. ''I'll see what I can do, but I don't make any promises yet.'' Akashi said. ''Okay.'' Murasakibara said, as he hang up. Akashi stared at his background of his phone, before he said, ''Sorry, I can't face you like this.''

The group enjoyed their meal, and for even though Taiga ended up paying for all of them, he didn't really mind. To be fair, it would have been nice of Midorima had warned him that that scrawny boyfriend of him was equally matched to his botomless pit. It was heartwarming to see that Kise and Kuroko were getting along as well, merely eating a measely two burgers, but at least it seemed like they enjoyed them.

He watched as Aomine seem to be more engrossed in his phone. He smirked as he asked, ''Had the urge to look up porn, Ahomine?'' The bluenette gave him a weird look. ''Not really, and gross that you ask that, pervert.'' he retorted. ''Kagami-san doesn't seem to have any manners. Though, that is something that should've been plenty obvious by now.'' Kuroko deadpanned.

''Nandeyo, he never had them.'' Midorima agreed, savoring the burger as he put it in his bag, Kagami figured it was probably his, or someone's lucky item. Oha asa had some weird objects when it came to fortune telling. ''If you must know, Bakagami, I was looking up how urges exactly work, and how to resist them.'' Aomine said, neclecting to tell that he was looking up something for Kuroko as well.

''Wow, that's really clever.'' Takao said, wondering when Aomine had gotten so involved in stuff. ''So, how does it work?'' Kagami asked. ''I'm still reading, I was only looking it up, you know.'' Aomine said. Kagami nodded, before looking at Kise, who was chatting animatedly with Takao, and couldn't help but smile. The blond just seemed so happy. Kise noticed him staring and their eyes met for a faint second, making them both blush. ''Everything alright?'' Kagami asked, and Kise nodded. ''It's good to be back.'' he replied, and Kagami couldn't help but say, ''It's good to have you back.''

Author's words:

Slowly, we're heading to the core of Akashi's 'issue'. Anyone who can tell already? It's nice to have Kise back, because I really like writing his character. Takao will become a large role as well, because, Takao doesn't the same issues and offers a different view of point.

Please read and review.


	10. And then there were four

Chapter ten:

And then there were four.

''So, how do urges work?'' Takao asked after a while, figuring Aomine was done reading by now. They were still seated in the burger place, their stomaches well-filled. ''Mmm, not really.'' Aomine replied, putting his phone away. ''Urges are often considered desires, but then from the sub-conscience, right?'' Kise asked. ''I believe you are correct.'' Midorima said, stiffly, and most of them wondered how Kise knew all that stuff.

''So, we can't control them?'' Kuroko asked, sounding more shocked then they expected. ''They are, but it's really hard. After all, we can't say no to them, seeing that what possessed Haizaki controls it. But, you can distract yourself from what you want by focusing on something else entirely.'' Kise explained. ''Wow, did you look up this up?'' Kagami asked. ''No, but I distracted myself long enough from something I really wanted.'' Kise told him, and Kagami instantly felt bad. Obviously that was about Kise's feelings for him.

''Well, how does it work?'' Kuroko asked, trying to break the tense atmosphere. ''I'm not sure, but I tried focusing on other things, and that one thing, even though it was still there, just didn't seem as important.'' Kise explained. Aomine was certain he talking about how he's been abused in the past, and the effects it had on him. ''But, what if you can't unfocus on that you want to unfocus on?'' Kuroko asked.

Kise swallowed, ''Then this all is kinda difficult.'' a grave silence grew inbetween them. ''Maybe you shouldn't focus on it.'' Kagami offered, gaining some looks. ''Bakagami, this is serious.'' Aomine told him. ''I know, but this isn't the place to focus on that, and even it was, it isn't the time.'' Kagami said, referring to their situation. ''I suppose Kagamicchi is right.'' Kise said, and Kuroko agreed, somewhat.

''So, how long where you planning to hide it from me?'' Kise asked out of the blue, at least attempting to talk about something else. ''Ehrr, right. We didn't mean it too bad, you know.'' Kagami said, feeling kind of guilty. ''I know.'' Kise said with a smile. 'He's understanding, I'd be upset if they had kept it from me, on the count of being delicate.' Kagami thought fondly, and before he realised it, he was stroking Kise's hair.

Kise's cheeks turned red, as Kuroko stiffled a giggle. ''What are you doing, Kagamicchi?'' Kise asked, and Kagami's eyes turned wide with realisation. ''Sorry.'' he said, as he quickly withdrew his hand, blushing as well. ''Stupid urges.'' he mumbled incorohently enough for only Takao to know what he said. ''This is fun. Reminds me of the old days, when we hanged out, only Bakagami and Takao weren't there back then.'' Aomine said.

''As much fun as it is, I've somewhere I need to be. Takao, you too.'' Midorima said stiffly, probably referring to the fact that he wanted to collect certain lucky items for the day. ''Yeah, yeah, coming right away, Shin-chan.'' The both of them got up, as Midorima headed for the exit right away. ''Until soon.'' Takao promised, at least having the decency of waving them goodbye, before he followed Midorima.

''I should go as well.'' Kuroko said, taking a last sip from his milkshake. ''Homework.'' he added, before anyone could ask. ''I'll take you home.'' Aomine offered. ''I probably should go as well, I'm behind with homework as well, and Kasamatsu-sempai will surely scold me if I get behind even more.'' Kise added. ''Why don't we study together?'' Kagami asked, but Kuroko shook his head. ''That will end up nowhere. No offense, but you aren't all that smart.'' Kuroko said, a small grin on his face. ''Oi.'' Kagami said offended, but Kuroko and Aomine just waved them goodbye, leaving him alone with Kise. ''It was fun.'' Kise said, awkwardly. ''Yeah.'' Kagami said, before adding, ''You know, the fun doesn't have to end here.'' Kise frowned, ''What do you mean?''

''I know you don't being alone, the period after you guys split up did the most damage on you and Kuroko after all. The others may be busy today-'' he blushed furiously as he added, ''But I'm still here.'' Kise blinked a few times, ''You mean like an one on one match? I'm not sure about that, I usually only challenge Aominecchi.'' he asked. 'So innocent.' Kagami thought as he smiled. ''If that's what you want to do, then why not. I play basketball too, you know.'' he told Kise.

''But, my homework..'' Kise said, sounding unsure. ''Your homework will be still there when you head home, I'm here now. Surely, you must be aching to play some, it has been a while, and we didn't even practice today yet.'' Kagami got up, as he reached his hand towards Kise. ''Come on.'' he said. Kise glanced unsure, as he said, ''We shouldn't hang out together alone, after, well...'' he said. ''Kise, I haven't rejected you either, you know. You still stand a chance.'' Kagami said with a smile. Kise laughed, as he said, ''You're right. One match, Kagamicchi, and be prepared. I'm so going to beat you.'' he said, as he followed the red-head. ''We'll see about that.'' Kagami teased.

Kuroko and Aomine headed towards Kuroko's house in a comfertable silence, and the bluenette (Aomine) took his respectful distance as he enjoyed the nice weather. Kuroko, for the first time since long ago, felt really good too. 'This is nice. Usually I only relax with Akashi-san, or Kise-kun closeby.' He looked behind him, only causing Aomine to stop in his tracks. ''Something wrong? Did you forget something?'' Aomine asked.

''No.'' Kuroko deadpanned, before adding, ''It's weird. Usually I feel really tense around you, or the others, but this, well, this doesn't feel as weird. It's actually nice.'' Kuroko said. ''I'm glad to hear that.'' Aomine told him. ''Give me your phone.'' Kuroko asked. ''Ehr, what?'' Aomine frowned, had Kuroko snapped, was he going to use it for blackmail? He didn't even plan on telling anyone about this all, especially Kuroko's fears. What kind of asshole did Kuroko think he was?

''Trust me.'' Kuroko told him, ''I just want you to hand me something, to see if I actually do feel comfortable, even when you're that close.'' Kuroko said. ''You'll give it back right? Even if I give you the hives?'' Aomine asked. ''Yes, you idiot. You'll recieve it back.'' Kuroko told him. Aomine shrugged, as he took his phone from his pocket, and walked towards Kuroko before giving the device. ''Should I take my distance again?'' Aomine asked, as he gave the phone. ''No.'' Kuroko said, as he unlocked the screen and viewed Aomine's internet history. ''You weren't looking up urges at all, but remedies against a fear of man.'' he added. ''And you didn't want my phone to see him you're afraid of me.'' Aomine told him. ''Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Why were you looking this up instead?'' Kuroko asked, handing the phone back.

''Because I care. You're my best friend.'' Aomine said. ''Kise is your best friend too, but I don't see you looking up abuse, or remedies for multiple personalities. Or, how to seduce a giant red-headed moron.'' Kuroko told him, his voice slightly raising at the end. ''Are you angry at me?'' Aomine asked, Kuroko seemed more upset than angry if you asked him. ''Yes, I am.'' Kuroko said. ''Hold up, you are angry at me because I'm trying to help you out?Why would you be angry at me?'' Aomine asked.

''Yes, I am angry for exactly that reason. If you help me out like that, I feel weak, and vulnerable. Do you have any idea how stupid it is I fear man, even though I am one? And you, one of my best friends, and whom I fear, will come with a solution with something I'm struggling for at least half of my life. I don't want that.'' Kuroko told him, somewhat frustrated. ''Well, not helping you is not an option either, you know.'' Aomine said.

''Why not? What makes this that important to you that you must help me out, instead of Kise or Akashi, or anyone else?'' Kuroko asked. ''Because I like you more.'' Aomine said. Kuroko's eyes widden, as he stuttered, ''Y-you like me?'' ''Well, duh. Of course I do.'' Aomine said. ''Oh, I see.'' Kuroko said, ''So you must be able to win me over, and this is just a complex situation for you to beat then.'' he added. ''I'm proud if I do, but no, that's not it. If we can't be together, that I can live with. But I can't live with the idea that you are scared of me.'' Aomine said.

''Oh.'' Kuroko said. ''Yeah.'' Aomine added. ''This feels very awkward, but you do stand a chance, you know. If anyone can gain my trust, it must be you. But, better put some effort in it, or we'll end up alike Kise and Kagami. And I don't wish for us to be as hopeless, you know.'' Kuroko said, before adding, ''I'm heading home now. You can try again tomorrow.'' Aomine nodded, understandingly.

''God, I'm exhausted. Your drive a hard bargain.'' Kagami said, as he laid on the hard ground. ''It's not like you're any worse.'' Kise said, before taking some water. ''You're right, but still. Oh well, it's to be expected, mr I challenge to Ahomine to an one on one everyday.'' Kagami teased. ''I'm quite persistant, alright.'' Kise said. ''Then, why aren't you trying that hard anymore.'' Kagami asked.

''What do you mean by that?'' Kise asked, wiping some sweat off. ''You like me right? You showed it before the accident, and the confesion on a daily base. I don't mind being flirted with, you know.'' Kagami said. ''You didn't say yes either, if I recall correctly.'' Kise said, as he putted his hand on his hip. ''I don't like being played around one bit, you know.'' he added. ''I'm not, I swear.'' Kagami said. ''Then what exactly are you implying, because you are confusing me.'' Kise said.

''I'm implying that I may like you as well, more then I thought. I don't want to say no, but I'm not quite there to submit myself either. But, I don't mind it when you pay more attention to me. I prefer it more, then you shying yourself away from me.'' Kagami said. ''I see, but I'm not the only one that has to take iniative. I like it more when one flirts with me. I've been chasing you for a long time, Taigacchi. Why not chase me, and see how you like that. I'm ready to answer when you ask me.'' Kise said.

''Ah, reversing our roles. That sounds good. But, don't expect me to hold back. After all, I can't, seeing that we are dealing with our urges.'' Kagami said. ''I don't expect anything less from you, even if we weren't dealing with this all.'' Kise replied. ''Want to get something to eat. There is a great place down the street.'' Kagami asked, as he got up. ''Nah. I had planned to make a stew at my place. I don't want the ingridients to go to waste.'' Kise said.

''Your place?'' Kagami asked. ''Yup. I moved into dorms around several months ago. Unlike what everyone seems to think, I can take care of myself.'' Kise said. ''Wow, cool. Can I see it?'' Kagami asked. ''You live by your own as well. You know what it looks like.'' Kise said. ''But, yours is probably different. Less of a dump, probably some cool designer stuff from your model gigs.'' Kagami argued. ''Can't say I can argue with that. But you shouldn't diss your own place. Alex is trying the best she can.'' Kise scolded. ''Just show me, pretty boy.'' Kagami said.

''Can I see Aka-chin?'' Murusakibara asked a butler, somehow he didn't believe that the smaller captain would be out of town. ''Master doesn't desire to see any of you currently. Please begone.'' the butler said. ''It's alright, Sebasu.'' Akashi said, as he headed to the door. ''I can handle this.'' he added, as Sebasu bowed, before heading off for his other duties. ''I thought you claimed to be out of town.'' Murusakibara said. ''Obviously, you knew better, otherwise you wouldn't be here, am I correct?'' Akashi said.

''You're not being fair to yourself, or any of us.'' Murusakibara said. ''What are you talking about?'' Akashi asked suprised. ''You're planning not to show, before this is over, because of some reason. And you do it when Kise-chin just returned. I think we both know what's going on.'' Murusakibara told him. ''Fine, I have a soft spot. I'm still human, you know.'' Akashi told him. ''You can get hurt, by ignoring this. Why not face this with us?'' Murusakibara asked.

''You're quite full of it. Imagine not being able to hold back, with my power, or with your for that matter, the others can get hurt. I don't consider us one of the more rational persons around. Whether they get hurt by me, or I get hurt by this, either way someone's going to suffer eventually. Am I still making the wrong choice here?'' Akashi asked. ''I think so.'' Murusakibara said. ''Then, you're not being honest with yourself. Anything else I can do?'' Akashi asked. ''No.'' Murusakibara said, as Akashi offered a smile. ''I'm glad you showed though. Don't tell the others about my problem, okay? I trust you.'' Akashi requested. ''I don't see why not.'' Murusakibara said, before Akashi closed the door. 'Aka-chin.' Murusakibara thought, before he headed back home.


	11. An empty meet up

Chapter eleven.

An empty meet-up.

Aomine watched as Kagami just laid on the floor of the indoor basketball field where he was supposed to meet with the others. The red-haired giant seemed really down, for some reason. ''Care to even spill what happened?'' Aomine asked, somewhat uncomfortable. He wasn't one that talked about emotions, certainly not with other men. With Kise, or Moimoi, sure no problem. But Kagami was different. Too bad the others weren't around yet, though they were taking their sweet time. They had agreed to meet up around eleven, and it was almost twelve o clock!

Midorima was probably at the hospital, helping out his father, and where ever Midorima was, Takao was close too, so that explained the two of them, and Akashi was still on his business trip. Murusakibara was slow, most likely purchasing some snacks. But that didn't explain Kise or Kuroko. He had even looked around if Kuroko was just pulling his invinsible trick, but he wasn't.

''Even if something is wrong, do you think I'd want to discuss it with you?'' Kagami's muffled reply was just audible enough for Aomine to understand. ''Do you see anyone else here?'' Aomine told him. To that, Kagami wasn't sure how to reply, so he remained silent. ''Yeah, though as much. I'm sick and tired of this shit! Everyone is keeping some big secret.'' Aomine grouched.

''Mine isn't as big as Kise's. I don't think it's more troublesome as Kuroko's and I'm not sure about Akashi.'' Kagami said. ''Then, why not just tell me? Man up already, and spill.'' Aomine said, taunting was always a good method, and it worked so well with the red-haired player. ''Fine, but don't hit me.'' Kagami said. ''That bad?'' Aomine asked. ''That bad.'' Kagami replied.

''I can't promise that then. If it's that bad, you deserve to get hit. It's not like I do actual damage.'' Aomine said. Kagami gave him a look, making Aomine shrug, ''Okay, maybe a little.'' he added. ''How about this then? We play a match, wait for the others to arrive, and then you can always tell Kuroko, seeing that he's your best friend.'' Aomine asked after a long pause.

''Sounds good to me. I'm up for some basketball, and trough with crap too.'' Kagami said, making Aomine grin. They played for an hour, before they realised the others hadn't arrived yet. ''Maybe they are running late.'' Kagami said, and Aomine nodded, that had to be the reason. Then they played for two more hours, before Aomine said, ''Dude, I'm beginning to think they aren't coming at all.''

Kagami shared a worried look, as he stated, ''I didn't think Akashi would show, neither would Kise, but for Kuroko and Murusakibara to not come, what the hell happened?'' ''Beats me. I thought we were fine yesterday. How can we share milkshakes and laugh one day, and have these types of situations the other? Wait, what the hell do you mean with Kise not showing today?'' Aomine asked.

Kagami swallowed before he said, ''I already said I messed up. I really messed up big time.'' ''What did you do?'' Aomine wondered, in Kise's eyes Kagami barely could mess up things, he loved everything he did, and said. And though it hurted him to even think this, Bakagami was genuinly a nice person. ''Well, after you left yesterday, Kise and I decided on playing some outdoor ball. He's good, and we had fun. Afterwards, I asked him to go and grab some dinner, but-''

Aomine interupted him, ''Dinner?'' he asked. ''Another word for supper.'' Kagami replied. ''American's always have to use something else, eh?'' Aomine asked, but Kagami ignored that, as he continued talking about what happened. ''He declined, saying he was planning to cook some stew at his place.'' Kagami explained. ''His place, as in his parent's house. Did he mention whether his father was at home?'' Aomine asked concerned.

''Will you let me tell the story?'' Kagami asked. ''Sorry, go on.'' Aomine apoligized. Kagami huffed, as he said, ''No. Appearently he has his own place, and he ensured me that he was mature enough to have one, even if you and the others believed the contrary.'' ''Oh, that's good. So what does his place look like?'' Aomine asked. ''Good. He used some bright colors, but makes things more vivid, more alive if you ask me. He also makes a good stew, and possesses one of the most impresive movie collections ever.'' Kagami said.

''Man, you've hit the jackpot when you two start going out.'' Aomine replied. ''Yeah...'' Kagami said, sounding more dull. ''Let me guess, that's where you messed up. Did he stop liking you? Did you say something stupid?'' Aomine asked. ''I don't know. I acted upon my impulses, so I wasn't sure why, but when I left, I pecked his cheek. I didn't say anything about it, I fleed instead, shouting something among the line, see you tomorrow.'' Kagami explained.

Aomine wacked his head, as he stared in disbelief. ''Ouch, you wouldn't hit me.'' Kagami complained. ''Only if you didn't deserve it. What kind of special idiot are you? I give you my blessings and you're pulling shit like that?'' Aomine lectured. Kagami blinked a few times, ''Excuse me? Your blessings? Since when do I need that? That's like me approving of you dating Kuroko which makes no sense at all.'' Kagami said franatic.

''That's different.'' Aomine said stiffly, the comment of his dating Kuroko felt really awkward somehow. ''Just how is that different? You and Kise aren't related. Wait, you aren't, right?'' Kagami asked. That would be a huge let down to be related to Aomine, by marrying Kise. ''Ehr, no. I'm his best friend. Best friends also approve or dis-approve their friends dates. And seeing that you're a decent guy, even if you said no in the first place, I do think you make Kise happy. Better than that psychopath.'' Aomine said.

''What psychopath? Wait, Haizaki isn't his ex, is he?'' Kagami asked worried. ''Then he'd be dead by now. Never mind that, you shouldn't be here, you should be with Kise. Making up for running away.'' Aomine said, trying to focus on their main topic again. ''I had hopes he would show up anyway. Why isn't anyone showing?'' Kagami asked, looking around in the empty field. ''I don't know, but if they aren't showing, then we shouldn't either. Maybe we all need a break from this.'' Aomine said. ''And let this get to us? I think we should pay a visit to the others, and maybe call Akashi. Only to see if everyone is alright.'' Kagami said. ''So troublesome.'' Aomine said, but went along anyway.

Akashi stared in disbelief, as Midorima and Takao stood in his room, accusing him of- ''How dare you.'' he growled. ''Well, it makes sense really. All of the signals are here, and you're pretending to be gone for a while, to get your mind settled. Are you really going to tell me I'm wrong, and nothing is going on?'' Takao said. ''I told him that this theory couldn't be right, Akashi-san. But Takao insisted.'' Midorima added.

''I see, let me be with Kazunari here then and fetch us some tea.'' Akashi said, a devious grin on his face as Midorima left. ''I know I'm right, and whipe that grin off. I have control over Midorima as well, I just don't abuse it.'' Takao told him. ''I don't like you meddling in. We were doing fine without you, or Taiga, you know.'' Akashi stated. ''Good enough for a mental house, yes. Meeting others was a good change, not just for you, but for the others as well. Kuroko is trying to accept his issues, Kise's been trough a lot, but at least seems more genuine. Aomine needed the challenge, and Murusakibara is maturing. Midorima is getting more understanding, so you see, coming on terms isn't that bad.'' Takao said.

''It was a good change, yes. There is nothing wrong with me anymore. I am more human, or so they say.'' Akashi said. ''More human means emotions too, and embracing them too. You may be more human, but as long as you dont embrace your feelings for-'' ''Shut up.'' Akashi demanded, as Midorima entered the room. ''Everything alright, Akashi-sama?'' he asked. Takao gave him a disapproving look, Akashi needed to get this out of his system, not pampered like some baby.

''I'm fine, Shintarou. I told your boyfriend his theory is nonsense. Tell the others I will return from my trip within three days, and that we will spend a day to an amusement park for bonding. For now, I'd like you to leave me alone.'' Akashi said. ''Of course, Akashi-sama.'' Midorima said. ''Thank you very much. Until next time, Kazunari.'' Akashi said, gaining an awry look from Takao, who seemed unsettled. ''Let's go.'' he told Midorima, simply taking his lover's hand.

''Ehr, Aominecchi, Taigacchi and Kurokocchi, what brings you here?'' Kise asked, as he found the three in front of door, the first knocking rather harshly on his door before he had opened up. ''I'm being forced.'' Kuroko deadpanned, and Kagami just blushed, before he said, ''Ahomine made me show him the way.'' ''You're the only one that knows I live here, aside from my manager, and Takao.'' Kise said, inviting them in nontheless.

''And why exactly is that? You never told me you had an awesome place like this!'' Aomine said, as he jumped upon the couch, admiring the tv Kise had. ''And have you here around all the time? No thanks.'' Kise said, teasing his friend. ''I don't think having Aomine-kun as a roommate would be that troublesome. He doesn't do much, and therefor only lies in the way, but can easily get distracted by a basketball, and needs to be fed every once in a while. Aomine-kun, you're like Nigou.'' Kuroko told him.

Kagami and Kise snickered as a bewildered Aomine asked, ''Did you just compare me with a mutt?'' ''No, a dog. Then again, you'd classify as a mutt.'' Kuroko replied. ''Oi! What are you calling me a dog for?'' Aomine demanded to know. ''Oh, sorry. Did I call you a dog? I must have had the urge to do so.'' Kuroko deadpanned, pretending that he didn't just do that. ''Speaking of urges, you and Kise didn't have the urge to show up today.'' Kagami said.

''Did the others show up?'' Kuroko asked, as Kise had the decency of looking ashamed. ''That's beside the point.'' Kagami said. ''I'll take that as a no. You have no right accusing us for not coming if you and Aomine were the only ones that came.'' Kuroko said. ''Actually, Takaocchi mentioned he wasn't coming. I would've mentioned, but then.. well...'' Kise blushed. ''You're not helping.'' Kuroko hissed.

''Tetsu, what's going on? Why didn't you show?'' Aomine said, it was clear that he expected answers, and didn't have the patience to wait for them. ''Kise, why didn't you show? I mean, you had the time, or so you said. Should I be concerned?'' Kagami asked friendly. Obviously Kuroko wasn't going to spill why, but Kise, when treated nicely, surely wouldn't withhold any information.

''Well, Moimoicchi came by earlier today, so we hung out, just talking a little. We were having so much fun that I had forgotten about the time, and then when I realised how late it was, the meeting would have been over.'' Kise explained. ''And you couldn't have texted us? For all we know you were out there getting ki-'' Kuroko stomped Aomine's stomach, making the tanned player tumble over.

''Did you tell her?'' Kuroko asked, corncerned. ''Of course not. Moimoicchi can be terrifying and she'd be upset if I blurted it out just like that. We should tell her eventually though. Even Kasamatsu-san is wondering what's going on by now.'' Kise replied. Kuroko nodded earnestly, just imaginging how she'd coddle him after all this gave him shivers. ''Wait, you didn't show up because of that? I thought, seeing that...'' Kagami blushed furiously, and Kise blushed as well. ''That was a reason not to come at first, but when I pondered it over, it didn't bother me as much. You shouldn't run away next time, though.'' Kise said. ''What exactly did I miss?'' Kuroko asked, and Aomine shook his head.

Takao refused to look at Midorima, as they headed back home. ''I told you that . Why are you being so persistant today?'' Midorima asked. ''Forget it, I'm not talking to you.'' Takao said, opting to text Kise instead, but decided against that. ''You just did, nandeyo. Stop being so stubborn, and help me find my lucky item.'' Midorima said. ''I didn't talk to anyone, I was talking against the big cloud of air that we call sky. And, unfamiliar voice, who I defiantly refuse to reconize, you can find your lucky item yourself.'' Takao said angrily.

''... are you that sure of your case?'' Midorima asked, deciding to play along. Takao was so not cute when angry. ''I'm not answering you.'' Takao huffed. ''But at least you're talking to me.'' Midorima pointed out, making Takao stop in his tracks. His cheeks turned red, before he started walking more fast, saying something among the lines of ''Shut up.''

Midorima rolled his eyes, they were not going to find any lucky items for today at this rate. ''Eh, Takao-chan, Midori-san? Is that you?'' he heard a familiar voice say, making the both of them look. They spotted Moimoi, looking at them, with her hands folded behind her back. Midorima twitched, she wore a purple dress! He shouldn't encounter a purple dress today, where were those lucky items when you needed them most.

''Moimoi-chan! Pleasure to see you. I'd hate to inform you Midorima isn't around. This is just some look-alike wuss.'' Takaoa greeted her. She blinked a few times, before saying, ''Oh, is this a fight? That's no good, you shouldn't fight. Be like me and Tetsu-kun.'' If Midorima had acted upon his impulses, he'd defiantly knock some sense into either of them. ''Eh, you are dating Kuroko-chan?'' Takao asked. ''Perhaps one day. But I'm kinda glad I see you two today, how are you?'' Moimoi asked.

''Good, good. Things have been busy lately.'' Takao replied, and Midorima couldn't help but hear some curiousity in Moimoi's voice, that was a bad omen. ''We should get going.'' he told Takao, who still ignored him. ''I can imagine. After all, you'd be bad friends not spending time together, especially after Ki-chan went to the hospital for suicide. Midorima Shintarou, tell me what is going on.'' she demanded to know.

''Well?'' Moimoi asked impatiently, giving Midorima a stern look. Midorima had frozen up though, as cute as Moimoi was, she really didn't need to know all of this. It was bad enough Takao knew that much, any more outsiders could be troublesome. He looked at Takao, who was smiling very uncomfortable, fumbling with his phone. He wanted to get away probably as much as Midorima did. If only he had those impulses, they could've run away with a decent enough excuse, but that seemed like a bad idea. And Moimoi would chase them, she always chased after Aomine after all.

''I don't like being lied to, you know. I talked with Kise today, after I read about his 'incident', it was all over the tabloids. He said nothing was going on, but I know all of you better than that. If you don't talk, Aomine or Murusakibara will. I will hold it against you.'' Moimoi said, sounding upset. That was bad, Aomine wouldn't talk, but she had those breast, and he did have a weak for those. And Murusakibara surely would be bribed with food.

''A white flowery hairclip!'' Takao suddenly shouted, making both Moimoi and Midorima blink. ''Moimoi, that dress is a bad sign, you need a white flowery hairclip to balance your luck. I already though something was off. Oh Hasa is never off, you know.'' he said, as he took her arm. ''Come on, let's find you one already. We need to find Midorima a red shoe as well. You know he gets without those lucky items.'' he pulled her along, and Midorima smiled.

'He may have gotten Oha asa's name wrong, but at least he's distracted her.' he thought, as he watched Takao chatting animatedly, as Moimoi just frowned, but went along anyway. He texted Akashi-sama to be sure though. ''It appears a new person entered the field. She's smart enough, so this might be interesting. Did you text her to hang with Kise on purpose, to keep my attention away from you? That sounds like cheating if you asked me.'' Haizaki, possessed of coure, said, as he sat across from Akashi.

''You've never explained any other rules, other then hanging out together, to confront our fears and feelings, and to keep things interesting. I don't see how bringing an extra piece to the game is cheating, seeing that you nearly cheated by taking one away.'' Akashi said. ''True, true. However, these aren't pions you own, and life certainly isn't alike to your Shogi board, is it?'' Haizaki asked.

''Interesting comparison. From where I stand, you play us as a game, but I join in, this isn't a game. Perhaps, you're messing with the one person you shouldn't be messing with.'' Akashi told him. ''I could have chosen the others, but you'd meddle in either way. I look forward to you screwing up. Or do you intend to keep up your farcade during the amusement park. Not that you'll be able to.'' Haizaki said, before getting up, and left as adruptly, as he had come. Akashi sighed to himself.

It's has been a while, I hope you still enjoy this fanfic, I tend to like it a lot, but struggle at times how to write upcoming scenes. Acting upon impulses isn't as intersting as switching bodies, but believe me, Haizaki has his reasons.

I nearly spilled Akashi's secret a few times, I think a few of you may have figured it out by now. And Moimoi finally makes an appearence, I've been waiting to create a chance for her to be in this fic. She's adorable, yet an amazing character, so I'm going to enjoy writing her character.

Please read and review, and until next time.


	12. The amusement park/ Akashi secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyaa, nearly the end of this arc already, only one more closing chapter, and then the next arc... we're getting so close to finding out so much more and yes, Haizaki will appear again. I hope you still enjoy the fanfic, because even though I haven't worked a lot on it lately, I still quite enjoy making it. I'm getting ready for the next arc, and I hope you are as well. For now, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and please review after reading.

Chapter twelve.

The amusement park / Akashi's secret.

Akashi blinked a few time, as he realised that Kuroko and Aomine were present in his room. ''I thought I made clear I was gone for a while. How come that most of you are still visiting me?'' Akashi asked, clearly annoyed. ''Kagami-kun and Kise-kun believed you, I didn't expect you to be here, I dropped by in the hope you were actually gone.'' Kuroko said. ''You said we were dropping by because he's too much of a wuss to admit that he is-'' Kuroko slammed his hand over Aomine's mouth.

Akashi nodded, amused. ''Kazunari told me the same thing, you know. I'll have you known that you're off track if you really think I have such feelings.'' he told them. ''If you say so, but I have the feeling you are just lying to yourself. It'll show when we go-'' Akashi interupted Kuroko, ''I know, okay.'' ''Well, as long as he's being honest. I don't see an issue here though, we all have crushes at some point.'' Aomine said. ''Very wise words, Daiki, but I do not have a crush.'' Akashi had the nerve to sound offended.

''Sure you don't, perhaps you just have possible feelings for someone, that's all I'm saying. But he rejected Kise, so don't get your hopes up.'' Aomine said. Both Kuroko and Akashi blinked a few times. ''Surely you must have some kind of death wish, if you even think I have-'' Akashi started, but decided against finishing his sentence. What the hell was Daiki thinking?!

''You've missed the point, Aomine-kun. Akashi-san here is in love with-'' Akashi cut him off. ''Listen, there are no feelings. We're going to that amusement park tomorrow, and seeing how we can't hold back our urges, I would confess right? If I had actually fallen in love. But I won't, because-'' ''You're denying it.'' Kuroko bluntly stated, before taking Aomine's hand, even though he was shaking. ''Let's go, Aomine-kun. See you tomorrow, Akashi-san.'' he said, before dragging Aomine with him.

''Tetsu?'' Aomine asked after a while, when they were a good distance from Akashi's mansion. Kuroko was still holding his hand, and even though he was still shaking, it had become less then before. ''I can't believe how stubborn he is.'' Kuroko replied. Aomine smiled, before he stopped walking, and pulled Kuroko close, before cuddling the bluenette. ''He's irrational right now. When you like someone, you don't think straight anymore.'' he explained.

''Still... he can hurt someone with this. Either someone else, or himself. I don't want this to go wrong again.'' Kuroko's muffled voice replied. ''Akashi knows what he is doing, and maybe he's not making the right decision, he'll face himself eventually. We can't force him to talk, and he said so himself, his urges will probably make him face it either way.'' Aomine said, feeling quite content.

''You speak as if you are experiencing the same thing.'' Kuroko said. ''Kind of am. Told you before, I like you, Tetsu. But... I can hide from you, so you'll never fear me again, or help you and myself with this.'' Aomine said, before adding, ''I'm holding you close, and you aren't even scared. I think that whatever I am doing, is gaining your trust rapidly, Kuroko.'' he said. Kuroko, Aomine never called him Kuroko, always Tetsu. But being called Kuroko with that nice voice, Kuroko blushed.

''And I don't even have the urge to push you off...'' Kuroko whispered, somewhere inbetween amused and shocked. ''So, are we going to keep complaining about his situation, or do something fun, and figure out what we are going to do with us?'' Aomine asked. ''You were going to teach me how to defend myself, against taller man. How about we start there?'' Kuroko asked, earnestly. Aomine sweatdropped, why had he made that promise again? ''Sure.'' he answered, leading Kuroko to a more private part

''Tomorrow, amusement park, be on time.'' was the text they all recieved at the middle of the night. ''Cool.'' Kagami had replied. ''Sure.'' Midorima had texted back, before adding, ''Takao is coming too. He earns it.'' ''Welcome back, Akashicchi! Look forward to it. On what time will you be expecting us?'' Kise had texted. ''Ten.'' Akashi texted back. ''Damn, that's early.'' Aomine replied, who was currently laying on his bed. He had learned Tetsu a rather too good method, and the tealnette seemed really happy with it. Aomine's southern region not as much.

''Okay, this only work on men, but that's okay for your phobia. You remember what we men have, and woman don't?'' Aomine asked. ''In your case, too much pride, or too less of a brain.'' Kuroko said. ''Real nice. But no, I meant the manly member. You're not too tall, but you can easily reach the half of people. All you need to do when they get close, and you get scared, is knee them. Go ahead, use it.'' Aomine said.

''No one is making me feel uncomfortable right now, even though I should feel that. So, who am I going to knee?'' Kuroko asked. ''Ah, that would be me... go easy on me, but you need to learn this.'' Aomine said, mentally preparing himself. ''You actually want me to...'' Kuroko didn't want to finish his sentence... ''Just kick it.'' Aomine said.

Kuroko smiled as he overwatched the conversation. Going out tomorrow was going to be great, and after what Aomine had teached him, he wouldn't get scared of other men that easily. That being said, tomorrow would be troublesome. ''This could go awry.'' he texted to Aomine. ''What, us? I only confessed so far.'' Aomine, the most fast lazy typer in the world, texted back.

''No, not us, you idiot.'' Kuroko found himself blushing, he wouldnt mind an 'us' together with Aomine. ''I meant what could occur tomorrow. Have you forgotten the situation, and this is a public place. It could go wrong when one of us acts on their urges.'' Kuroko texted, and soon enough his phone rang. He picked up, only to hear Aomine say

''It'll be alright. I mean, it already got out of hand last time, and Kise is improving by day. And if Kagami does something.. we both know they like eachother. The only thing that can go wrong is Murusakibare stealing candy because he wants it. And Akashi can handle himself, really. Kagami will probably let him down easy enough, and Akashi probably understands why. Stop worrying, okay?''

''I'll try.'' Kuroko hesitated. ''That's the spirit. Go to bed, I'm going to make one more phone call, before sleeping as well.'' Aomine said. ''Sure thing, sleep tight.'' Kuroko said, before hanging up. He hugged his phone tightly, as he thought of Aomine. The tanned player had matured so much, and he was perhaps falling for his friend. With a smile, Kuroko fell asleep.

Aomine, true to his words, called Kise. ''Huh, Aominecchi, why are you calling in this late?'' the blond model asked, who had been close to falling asleep. ''Just because.'' Aomine replied. ''Just because?'' Kise asked, pouting, even though Aomine couldn't see that. ''A friend can call his friend for just because, it's a legit excuse.'' Aomine argued. ''Not at nighttime.'' Kise countered.

''Definitely at nighttime. Hear me out, okay, I do have a reason for calling.'' Aomine said. ''Okay, okay.'' Kise said, and Aomine heard some rustling, probably the blond pulling the blankets of himself, to sit up straight. ''Go ahead.'' the blond said. ''I think I'm dating Tetsu.'' Aomine said, and it fell silent at the other side. ''Kise? Oi, are you even still there?'' Aomine asked after two minutes.

''I have no idea how to reply to that. I mean, it's cool if you are dating Kurokocchi, and all, but... ehrm... well, you think you are dating, and then there is the fact-'' ''That he's scared of dudes? I know, we're working on it. Can we focus on the more important stuff, because, well, this wasn't the reason I called out. Just wanted to let you know that, before I head to more important stuff.'' Aomine said.

''Kurokocchi is important, and you are my best friend.'' Kise said. ''We'll discuss that later, okay. Just wanted to let you know.'' Aomine argued. ''Fine,'' Aomine heard Kise groan, but he couldn't give information he was uncertain about. ''What is the more important news?'' Kise asked, sounding impatient. ''It's about tomorrow. Akashi has some kind of secret.. and you musn't become jealous. I think he likes Kagami, and seeing our situation, he'd probably act on it.'' Aomine explained.

Kise blinked a few times, he hadn't seen that coming. But, it somehow made sense.. ''That seems not unlikely, Kagamicchi is very likeable.'' Kise replied. ''Between you and me, I don't think he stands a chance. I mean, Kagami seems smitten with you, even though he hasn't said yes yet. But, if something does happen...'' Aomine didn't know how to finish his sentence. ''I promise you, I won't do anything rash, even if Kagamicchi says yes. If he'd make Akashi happy, then I should be happy too.'' Kise said.

''You are a good person, really.'' Aomine said. Kise smiled, ''You're too. You'll make Kuroko really happy, you know. And seeing that you know now, I assume you'll be able to help him with his androphobia.'' Kise said. ''Speaking of that, where did he get that?'' Aomine asked, and Kise swallowed. ''I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you about that. It's pretty intense...'' Kise said. ''Who knows about it?'' Aomine asked. ''His parents, Akashi and I know. Other then that, he always kept it a secret. I think he'll tell you when he's ready.'' Kise said. ''You and Akashi know? Well, it's for the best that I hear it personally either way. Just, keep calm tomorrow, no matter what happens, okay?'' Aomine said. ''Will do.'' Kise smiled, before hanging up, and drifting to sleep.

Midorima was the first to wake up the next morning. Akashi had ordered for them to be one time. But that wasn't the only reason he had gotten up so early. He had gotten into a pretty big argument with Takao yesterday, even though Takao had saved him from being interogated by Moimoi. ''How troublesome.'' he muttered, as he dialled Takao's number.

Despite the fact that Takao had been annoyed, he did pick up the phone. ''What?'' was the first thing he asked, followed by a deep sigh. ''It's really early, you know.'' he added. ''I know. Akashi-sama ordered for us to be on time at the amusement park, as an outing.'' Midorima stiffly said. ''Cool, but what have I to do with that?'' Takao asked, wondering why Midorima had called him in the first place. If he weren't going to make it in time, he should call Akashi, not him.

''I was wondering if you'd like me to pay for your entree ticket, and if you could join us.'' Midorima was so glad Takao couldn't see his blush right now. Somehow, Takao thought the same thing as he turned red. ''Are...Are you asking me out? On a date?'' he asked. ''If you must call it that.'' Midorima told him. ''Shintarou..'' Takao said with a smile. ''I'd love too.'' he added, instantly forgiving Midorima for their argument. ''I will come and pick you up with the rickshaw.'' Midorima said. ''You mean, you come to me, and I get to cycle you?'' Takao asked. ''No, today I'm the one cycling.'' Midorima told him. ''Have you swapped souls or something?'' Takao asked, but Midorima didn't reply to that.

At strictly ten, the entire group had entered at the entrance of the amusement park, Akashi being the last to arrive, even though everyone had betted on Aomine being the last one. ''Akashicchi, welcome back!'' Kise cheered, and the others greeted him politely. ''Thanks you, Ryouta. I missed you very much.'' Akashi said, before turning red. ''By that I mean all of you.'' he added.

Kuroko and Takao smirked, as the rest just shrugged it off. ''Kazunari, I was in the understanding you were joining us.'' Akashi said. ''I am, Midorima invited me.'' Takao said, quite happily. ''That's so sweet, Midorimacchi.'' Kise said, and Midorima nodded, before he said, ''It only seems right to invite my boyfriend.'' Everyone in the group blinked a couple of times. ''Come again?'' Kagami asked, first one to regain his composure.

''You heard me, nandayo.'' Midorima said. ''B-Boyfriend?'' Takao asked in disbelieve. Midorima nodded in confirmation. ''Oh, congratulations.'' Kise said, shaking Midorima's hand. ''Yeah, good for you!'' Kagami added. ''Midorima-kun is so kind, you're lucky Takao.'' Kuroko said, before looking at Aomine. If someone like Midorima could make such a bold move, then why couldn't he? ''I am with someone too.'' he added, before taking Aomine's hand.

''What?'' Aomine said, really happy with that statement and yet so confused. ''Really?'' Akashi asked, and Kuroko nodded. ''So cool, Kurokocchi. Seems like a great day already.'' Kise said, cheerfully. 'He just got rejected recently by Kagami, how can he be this happy for them?' Akashi wondered. ''Enough with the love already, reminds me of Kagami's foolish mistake. Congrats to all, can we please go to the park?'' he asked.

''Hey, not cool.'' Kagami said, flushing deep red. ''I didn't throw my chance away, right Kise?'' Kise shook his head. ''Let's go already.'' Akashi said, getting fed up. Takao and Kuroko nodded, as Kise gave him a symphatatic look. 'Akashicchi, you'll get your chance too, I hope.' he thought, before they entered the park. Most of the park was fun, they entered a lot of rides, Murusakibara bought a lot of candy, and they scored all of the prices at the mini-basketball game. For once, it seemed like nothing was going on, even though it did. 'Akashicchi is avoiding me. I understand that this is awkward, but still, he's my friend.' Kise thought. The red-head had only answered a few questions, had been avoiding eye-contact, and never once had sat down next to Kise.

At the end of the day, Aomine wanted to one more thing. ''I'd like to go in that ride once more.'' Aomine pointed to the biggest one. As the others agreed, Akashi shook his head. ''Sorry, I'm sitting this one out, my stomach is feeling a bit quesy.'' he told Aomine. ''I'm not going, bit lightheaded.'' Kise said. The others shrugged, before Kagami asked, ''Is it okay if we go, or do you need to go to the infirmary?''

''Please go ahead. I'll be fine.'' Kise said, and Akashi nodded. ''I'll take care. You can go. We'll fetch something to eat after you are done.'' he added. The rest of the G.o.M headed towards the entrance of the ride, Kuroko gave them one last concerned look. 'I hope it'll turn out alright.' he thought, before taking Aomine's hand, squeezing it. As Aomine squeezed back, he didn't neccaserily felt more reassured.

''Sit down.'' Akashi told Kise, not making any eye-contact with the blond. Kise nodded, as he sat down on a low wall. Akashi sat next to him, feeling up his forehead. ''You are a bit warm. I hope you didn't fetch a fever.'' he said. Kise looked at him, he had missed that Akashi for a long time, the caring one. ''Akashicchi...'' he started, making Akashi avert his eyes. ''Uhm, I know. I mean, your crush...'' he added, making Akashi snap up.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' he muttered, why was it so difficult. ''Uhm, I believe you, really. But if you do have one, I don't blame you. I mean, if you two end up together, I don't mind.'' Kise said, wincing at the end of his sentence. He really loved Kagamicchi, but making Akashicchi unhappy just didn't sit well with him. ''You've seem to get the wrong misunderstanding. I take that as Ahomine's fault.'' Akashi said, making Kise snicker.

''What?'' Akashi asked. ''You always say Daiki. To hear you say Aho, as a joke, it's really funny.'' Kise couldn't really hold back his laughter, and Akashi eventually joined in. ''I like you in this way. So carefree, so friendly.'' Kise said when the laughter had died down. Akashi smiled fondly, there was no helping their situation. He leaned closer, before kissing Kise's forehead. And before he knew it, he pressed a kiss against Kise's lips, leaving the blond startled.

Only in time, before he could take it any further, he was able to drew back, before whispering. ''Ryouta, I love you.'' just before the others return. ''That was fun... Oi, Kise, you look even worse then before we left.'' Aomine said, as Kise just sat there, wondering what the heck just happened. ''Kise-kun, did something happen when we were gone? Did Haizaki...'' Kuroko wasn't sure how to finish his sentence.

''Akashi, did the situation occur?'' Takao asked, the only one at least thinking of what could have happened. ''Nothing happened.'' Akashi said, as his cheeks flushed. ''Kise?'' Kagami asked, making the blond look up. ''Tell the truth.'' he asked. ''I... I... no.'' he said. ''No?'' both Akashi and Kagami asked. Kise nearly never used no, not that strongly. ''I'm heading home. I'm not feeling so well. Please have fun at dinner!'' Kise said, before running off. Kagami chased after him, demanding an answer.

Both Kuroko and Takao gave Akashi a look. ''So? What happened? Did you act on your feelings like I told you you would?'' both of them asked. Akashi nodded, before saying, ''If any of you talks about it, ever again, I'm going to kill you.'' he showed his red scissors, before walking off. ''Okay, I'm really confused. What the hell just happened?'' Aomine asked. Kuroko gave him a deadpan look, as Takao said, ''Didn't you know? Akashi is in love with Kise.''


	13. A new beginning part 1

Chapter 13:

A new beginning part 1

''Kise, hold up!'' Kagami shouted, the blond sure could run. He somehow regonized the place, before frowning. 'Oi, this is where he jumped the last time. He's not going for it again, is he?' he ran even faster, before finally catching up to the blond, tackling him. ''Ouch!'' Kise yelped as the both landed on the street. ''You are not going to jump, are you? I can't stand the thought of losing you.'' Kagami murmured, just loud enough for Kise to hear him. ''I wasn't going to jump, Kagamicchi! I was going to head home, that's all.'' Kise replied, before adding, ''I want to go back to the time it was just about basketball, is that too much to ask?''

Kagami nodded, before pulling Kise close to him. ''Back in those days, everything that happened made you who you are now. It weren't good days back then, they only seemed better before everything scattered. And if we went back to those days, you'd never had met me.'' he told Kise fondly, before he added ''We had so much fun today, why head home out of the sudden? What happened, Kise?''

''I don't want to talk about it, Kagamicchi.'' Kise said a little sad. ''Well, you can keep it in I suppose. The last time you kept something in, this bridge had a big part in it, I want to prevent that from happening again. I won't lose to Haizaki's curse.'' Kagami said. ''It isn't Haizaki, you know.'' Kise replied. ''We don't know what it is, so I'm blaming him for the time being.'' Kagami said, before taking Kise's hand. ''Let's head to my place and talk.''

''Wait, Akashi is what?'' Aomine asked, making sure he heard it just right. ''You heard me just fine.'' Takao accused. ''Well, yeah, but I thought he had a crush on Kagami. Having a crush on Kise only makes him more human.'' Aomine said, making Takao giggle, and Midorima give him a strange look. ''What do you mean by that?'' Kuroko asked. ''I mean, Kagami and Akashi is unnatural. The one is a tyrant and the other is Kagami. But Kise, I mean, Kise is likeable, and Akashi has always been close to him in one way or another. If that is his terrible secret, then it's amusing.'' Aomine said.

''Sounds more like a pain to me. Kise likes Kagami, and Akashi has done everything in his power to push them together, for Kise to be happy.'' Kuroko said. ''I'm not saying it's easy, I mean, honestly, I still think Kise is going to end up with Kagami. But I think it's okay for Akashi to like Kise, because, honestly can you blame him? And, didn't we kind of see that coming. The only thing we could have done is warn him, and even then this was bound to happen.'' Aomine said. Takao and Kise smacked their foreheads, before Aomine uttered an ''Oh, right..''

''I did as you said, are you happy, now that I have played along?'' Akashi asked, as he encountered Haizaki at the entrance of the park. ''It's a start, I'll give you that. Doesn't it feel better though, now that you've acted upon your urges. This body hasn't done that enough, I can sense what he regretted not doing. Such an interesting mind he has.'' Haizaki said.

''Haizaki made his own choices, for the better or worse. I think I have earned some knowledge by playing along, and therefor destroying the friendship we were rebuilding.'' Akashi said. ''Earned? I'll use your own words, this isn't a game, in which you earn points. This isn't alike your precious sport.'' Haizaki told him. Akashi's eyes widened, as he gave 'Haizaki' a look. ''Then, if it's not a game to you either, what is this about? Why would you cause all of this? Who are you?'' He demanded to know.

''You don't listen, I'll answer those, when you can answer your own questions. But I'm not too bad, so I'll give you a heads up. If you turn up all of this to a satisfying end, I shall spare someone of your choice in the next phase. I think I know who to spare.'' Haizaki said. ''I don't think you do. I don't even know what to expect for your next phase, but I'll tell you this. Messing with them without a purpose won't do you well in the end. As for the one to spare, if there is someone that has to be spared, it's real Haizaki who's suffering the most.'' Akashi told him, as Haizaki smirked. ''You're an interesting person. I like that.'' he said. ''I don't trust you.'' Akashi said. ''I didn't expect something else from you, trusting is something you have yet to learn.'' Haizaki said as he walked off. 'A satisfying end, huh?' Akashi thought, as he stared to the sky.

''We're home!'' Kagami yelled, as he opened the door. The building was completely dark. ''Odd, I thought Alex would be here. Oh well, come on in.'' he told Kise, who nodded thankfully, as he stepped inside, taking off his shoes. ''Kagami, you're back ear- Honey!'' a female voice yelped as she tackled Kise in a hug, pressing her giant front against Kise, causing the boy to blush.

''Hello Alex, nice seeing you.'' Kise said politely, as Kagami gave her a look and said, ''Down Alex. I told you to stop launching attacks on my friends.'' ''I'm not a dog, Kagami. Haven't seen you 'round for a while, Kise. What brings you here tonight?'' Alex asked, as she released her deadly grip. ''Boy, you see awfully pale.'' she added, feeling his forehead. ''Something happened back at the park. I took him here, in case pretty boy was getting ill.'' Kagami told Alex, who nodded. ''Clever move. I can see why you brought him here. Why don't you lie down, while Kagami cooks something for you? I can show you his bedroom, it's clean enough for now.'' Alex said.

''Are you lending my bed, without my permission? You aren't supposed to live here, it's my place. And why do I cook?'' Kagami asked, as Alex already had taken Kise's arm, dragging the boy towards Kagami's bedroom. Kagami sighed, as he shook his head, before heading to the kitchen. ''There, I've taken him to bed. He seems so tired.'' Alex said, when she returned. ''Yeah, again, why my bed?'' Kagami said, as he stirred the rice.

''Oh please, we both know how much you love him. Might as well make a move anytime soon, Kagami, before someone snatches him away.'' Alex said. ''It's a little more complicated then you think.'' Kagami said. ''Wuss. There's nothing a good talk won't help against. Go take care of him, and confess, Kagami. Anyway, when things head off the right direction, don't hesitate. I'll be off for tonight, won't be back till noon.'' Alex said, teasingly, before heading towards the door.

''Good luck.'' she shouted before leaving the apartment. ''Why do I even bother?'' Kagami wondered out loud., before tending to dinner. Kise seemed like he could use some good food. 'Wanting to go back to the simpler times, just being able to play basketball. I want the same thing.' Kagami thought as he sighed. ''Need some help with that?'' he heard someone ask, only turning to see Kise.

''I thought you were going to sleep.'' Kagami said. ''I was put to bed, can't sleep. Too much on my mind to do so. Want me to cut the onions?'' Kise asked, taking a knife anyway, before standing next to Kagami. ''Sure. I hate cutting those things.'' Kagami replied, seeing how Kise was doing it already. ''So, mind telling me what happened today?'' he asked casually after they were done cutting the vegtables.

''I was going to ask to have a talk about it with you. Weirdest thing ever, and I swear I didn't see it coming, but Akashi kinda kissed me. On impulse.'' Kise said. Kagami blinked a few times, ''Makes sense.'' he eventualy managed to say. ''You saw it coming?'' Kise asked. ''No, but now you say it, it makes sense. He reacted really strong on his concerns when he requested for me to protect you when this started, almost killed me when I 'rejected' you, and has been acting weird ever since.'' Kagami explained.

''Right.'' Kise managed to say, before focusing on the sauce. ''Do you think we're really in love?'' he asked. ''I'm not sure. I mean, there is something going on inbetween us, and I really don't mind spending the rest of my life with you.'' Kagami said. ''Yeah, but, we don't have to hold back. We don't have the urge to kiss, to express romantic gestures. Akashi restrained himself because of his feelings.'' Kise replied.

''Do you want to kiss me?'' Kagami asked. ''I'm not sure.'' Kise said. ''Neither am I. I mean, I wouldn't mind pressing a kiss to your lips, but I don't want to do this under the current circumstances. I'm too scared it will affect this or the next phase and I might lose you, or someone might get hurt. I want to snuggle with you, and give us a chance, but don't want to be unsure for the future.'' Kagami said.

''Kagamicchi...'' Kise said, fondly. ''I didn't know.'' he added. ''So, do you want to kiss me?'' Kagami asked. ''Kinda. But, I've been holding back for so long, I'm not really sure. And if we were to act on our impulses, and regret it, we hurt ourselves, but Akashi too.'' Kise said. ''I don't want to lose you to Akashi.'' Kagami instantly replied. Kise blinked a few times, before flashing a smile. ''That's easy, Kagamicchi. Then you shouldn't lose. Could you wrap up my share of food to go. There is something I need to do.'' Kise said.

Kagami blinked bewildered, as the blond started gathering his stuff, and putting on his shoes. ''Where are you going too? What are you planning to do?'' he shouted, as he put the food into a box, shutting it, and putted some chopsticks on it. Kise took his food, before he said, ''I'm going to solve all of our issues.'' he sprinted out the door, looking more alive then ever before. 'What the hell is this about?' Kagami could only wonder what kind of urge had gotten into the blond.

Later that evening, both he and Akashi recieved the very same message. ''Tomorow at our old gym, twelve o clock, bring your sportswear. And this time, my orders are absolute, ssu.'' Kagami had to read twice, before checking the messenger. Kise, what did he have planned this time? Akashi blinked a few times, before texting back, ''Only because you ask Ryouta.'' He placed his phone on his desk, but couldn't help but wonder the blond would do. Would they talk, would he accept Akashi, or reject him nicely? Akashi didn't like not knowing what would happen.

The next day, Kise sat in the middle of the court, watching the clock intensly. ''What if they don't show?'' Kuroko asked. ''They will, none of them ever backed out when called out.'' Kise said. ''Kise coming up with drawing out Kagami and Akashi, whatever happened? Why are we here?'' Aomine asked. ''Because, I want it to be like the old days, when everything was different, but then with Kagami. We can't take back what we've said or done, but we can chance what's coming up. I thought you were just as intent on beating 'Haizaki' as I was.'' Kise said.

''Believe me, I am.'' Kuroko said, and Aomine nodded in agreement. ''Then, we must co-operate as a team. Together.'' Kise said, as the clock struck twelve, and instantly the door opened, reveiling Kagami and Akashi. ''Ryouta, what is this about?'' Akashi asked, as Kagami said, ''What are we being called out for, blondie?''

''Basketball. Three on three, first up to twenty points wins. If your team wins, I'll go on a date with both of you, and we look on what to do further on. If my team wins, we focus on helping Haizaki, defeat what possesses him, and move on naturally. Rules are pretty standard, only new things that apply, when you've the urge to do something you usually you won't, then you don't. And having fun, of course. To make things more interesting, you play with Aomine, just for communication skills.'' Kise explained, tossing the ball to Kagami.

''So, are we playing?'' he asked, as Akashi and Kagami gave him a bewildered look. ''Have you gone mental?'' Akashi asked, why would he work together with the brute, and the idiot? Though, their skills were better combined. ''Don't know, seems kinda unfair. Seeing only Kuroko joins you, and our styles combine better.'' Kagami said, did Kise want to lose. Kise smirked. ''Kurokocchi will be on my team, don't underestimate him. And I said three on three, didn't I, Midorimacchi?'' Kise said, as Midorima showed himself.

''Don't ask what you already know.'' Midorima scolded, walking over to Kise. Kagami and Akashi looked to eachother for confirmation. ''You're on.'' they both stated, making Kise smirk, Aomine stretch his neck and Kuroko smile. ''Get on with it.'' Murusakibara said, who took the ball, appearently he was the refferee for this match. ''Go, Kuroko!'' they heard someone cheer simoutainesly with someone else, shouting, ''Win this, Shintarou!''

'Kise really went all out.' Akashi thought as he watched Satsuki and Kazunari cheer. ''Oi, Moimoi, you're supposed to cheer for me.'' Aomine shouted, as Moimoi laughed, ''No way.'' Soon enought the match started, both teams giving it their all. It lasted and lasted, until both teams grew tired at some point (three o clock). ''It's eleven to twelve to Kise's adventage.'' Takao said, when they called for a rest. ''We aren't backing down.'' Kagami said.

''We do need a rest, or we'll lose.'' Aomine said. ''So, we rest. Go get some beverages. After we drank those, we'll continue. I refuse to lose.'' Akashi said. ''Why us?'' Kagami objected, but it fell on deaf ears. ''Something wrong, Akashicchi?'' Kise asked. ''No, they are getting some drinks. We need a bit of rest, and then we'll continue. As if we would back down, Ryouta.'' Akashi said. Aomine shrugged before dragging Kagami with him.

''Let's go already, the sooner we can continue.'' Aomine said, before they headed towards the vending machine. ''Kise seemed different today, more sure.'' Aomine said. ''He has chanced, for the better. I didn't see it coming. He did say he just wanted to play like the old days. Who knew it was as easy as that?'' Kagami said. ''It's not. I mean, I don't think this is over, at least not inbetween you three. Can you still make Kise happy?'' Aomine asked.

''Yeah, I mean, I think I can. Kise was unsure last night, when we talked. Wondering why didn't act upon our impulses, and if that meant anything. So I can understand where he is coming from, but I do want us to be together, and see how far we'd make it.'' Kagami explained. ''Way too sappy man, but maybe sappy is something Kise could use for now. I think you two are good together.'' Aomine said.

''Thanks, but I don't need your permission, I need Kise's. Maybe his parents' one day.'' Kagami said. ''Still man, this all has chanced us a lot. Kise has never been like this, so confident, telling you and Akashi what to do. And Kuroko is changing too. Maybe this all, wasn't that bad.'' Aomine said, as he paid the drinks and Kagami collected them.

''It isn't all that good either, and I remember you protesting the most.'' Kagami replied. ''Not anymore, it's has been done. Let's just hope nothing too bad happens anymore.'' Aomine shrugged, as they headed ''What the hell!?'' they heard Akashi yell. They shared a look before Kagami said, ''You shouldn't have said that.'' and the headed to the gym, only to find the surprise of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the second phase! It's had been an exciting road, with it's ups and downs. This fanfic will have six phases in total, because that's how many characters are participating. And Haizaki is getting more interesting, isn't he? For those that miss Murusakibara, no worries, there will be more coming up!
> 
> So Akashi loved Kise, that concluded this finale, many updates in the future. Please read and review for your support of this fanfic, though I thank all of you who read this. And now to the third phase, I'm so excited. I thought of genderswitching at first, but no, this will be way better (and cuter). Saving the gender for another time though.


	14. A new beginning part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Kuroko as Kids are so adorable. But this phase is sure to be intense. Will they eventually solve the riddles, and find their way out, or will they remain living like this?
> 
> Please read and comment

Chapter fourteen:

A new beginning part 2

''What the hell!'' Akashi shouted, as the clock has struck ten past three. Moimoi blinked a few time, before squeeling, and Takao twitched as he looked and said, ''Did... did that just seriously happen?'' ''Ano, sir, my clothing is a little too big.'' a tinier version of Kise said, as he tugged Akashi's shirt, and Kuroko ran around, being chased by Moimoi, giggling as he did so.

Midorima took off his glasses, before cleaning them, and putting the back on. ''This is highly illogical. Oha asa must've cursed us.'' he muttered, wondering where he went wrong. Aomine, and Kagami, who stood in the door opening, watched flabbbergasted. ''Out of all things, Kise and Kuroko becoming tiny kids is the next phase?'' Aomine wondered, before shrugging. Could have been worse.

''This isn't happening? Tell me I'm just seeing things!'' Kagami said, in disbelieve. Because Kuroko heared them, he turned, before running their direction. ''Aomine!'' he yelled before tackling the taller player with a hug to the ground. Kagami blinked a few time, before sharing a look with Akashi. ''For real?'' he asked, and Akashi wasn't sure how to reply, so he turned to Moimoi.

''Could you please go with Kazunari and Shintaro to buy some clothes while we study... This!'' he gestured to the kids. Moimoi nodded, as she quickly scanned the boys. ''I know just what to buy.'' she said, before accepting some bills from Akashi, and grabbed Takao's and Midorima's arm, and dragged them to the mall.

''Okay.'' Akashi clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the kids. ''Could you please sit down on the bench and answer some questions for me?'' he asked. Kise nodded shyly, as Kuroko stuck out his tongue and said, ''Sounds bo'ing!'' ''They are really, really important. Please?'' Kagami asked, and Kuroko pondered over it. ''Can I have some candy afterwards?'' he asked, and Kagami nodded. They still had some left from when Kise had bought too much.

''Then, okay.'' Kuroko skipped towards the bench, and Kise quietly made his way. 'They were so different back then.' Kagami thought, wondering if even their kid version had swapped, much like the first phase. Somehow, that didn't make any sense. ''Okay, first things first. What are your names?'' Akashi asked when they had sat down. ''Kise Ryouta.'' Kise answered and Kuroko cheered, ''Ku'oko Tesuya!''

''What were you hoping to accomplish with their names?'' Aomine asked, but Akashi ignored him. ''Okay next, how old are you?'' he asked instead. ''Seven years old.'' Kise replied. ''I'm five.'' Kuroko said, holding up his hand to show how old he was. ''Good, good. What is this ugly teen called?'' he asked them, pointing at Aomine. ''Oi!'' Aomine said, but decided against arguing. ''Aomine.'' Kise said. ''Aho'ine nee-san!'' Kuroko said with a smile, he was good at this.

''And that's suppossed to be my boyfriend. So harsh...'' Aomine said, and Kuroko cocked his head. ''Never mind that.'' Aomine said, before Akashi continued, ''Okay, and what's the name of this sorry excuse of a human being?'' he gestured to Kagami. ''Are you for real?'' Kagami asked, but waited for the reply from the kids. ''I don't know.'' Kise said, and Kuroko scrunged his eyebrow, before deciding on an answer, ''Mr scary!'' he said eventually, making Aomine laugh and Akashi chuckle.

''I don't think he's scary.'' Kise's tiny voice said. ''Thanks, on you I can count.'' Kagami said with a smile, making Kise blush. ''Okay, thanks you for answering those questions. You can take one piece of candy. They are in the locker rooms, kind of high for you, though. Aomine, go with them.'' Akashi said. ''Why me?'' he asked. ''To make sure the tinier version of your boyfriend doesn't go sugarhigh.'' Kagami reasoned, and Aomine shrugged, before taking the kids to the locker room.

''So, what do you think is going on?'' Kagami asked when they were out of earshot. ''Isn't that obvious?'' Akashi asked, and Kagami shook his head, but was relieved that Akashi knew. ''I don't know.'' Akashi said, and instantly, Kagami's faith was lost. Akashi made his way to the door, before shouting, ''What the hell?'' and Kagami could only think of what could happen if the redhead had snapped.

''Did you hear something?'' Kise asked, as he shivered when he heard someone shouting. ''Nah, it's probably nothing.'' Aomine said, as he studied the kids. Kuroko was skipping as he sung, ''Candy!'' repeatedly. How different he grew out to be. Aomine looked at Kise, who was following Kuroko quietly. ''Oi Kise.'' he said, causing the kid to look up startled. ''S-Something wrong, Aomine-kun?'' he asked.

Aomine rubbed his head, he was awful with children, unlike Kagami. ''What did you think of that red-haired man?'' he asked. Kise looked unsure, before he asked, ''Do you mean the one that looks like a grown up Akashi, or that bigger teen?'' ''The bigger one.'' Aomine said. ''Oh, he seemed really kind. Kind of spaced out, but kind. Do you think he likes basketball?'' Kise asked. ''I know that for a fact. We were playing ball, before that happened to you and Kuroko. Can you describe what happened exactly?'' Aomine asked.

''What do you mean?'' Kise asked. ''He means how they grew up so fast, too bad it didn't do you any good. You look almost as scary as that taller man.'' Kuroko said. Aomine was baffled, as Kise said, ''Kuroko, that's not polite. I don't think they look scary.'' Kuroko just rolled his eyes. Aomine smirked, as they had reached the locker room. ''Let's see, the candy, ah right over there.'' he walked over to Kise's locker.

Kuroko licked his lips as Aomine took a bag in his hand. ''Kise, come over here.'' Aomine said, and Kise walked over. ''Here you go kiddo. And now, we head back.'' he said teasingly. ''Hey, what about me!'' Kuroko shouted.

''What do you mean, you don't know?'' Kagami asked as Akashi had sat down on the bleachers. ''What do you think I mean? I've never seen this happen before.'' Akashi said. ''Well, no, but we handled those other phases as well. Besides, Kuroko and Kise aren't that bad as kids. Maybe they'll even have some fun being a child.'' Kagami said. ''Are you a special kind of moron, or did you never posses a brain in the first place?'' Akashi asked.

''I do have perfectly functional brain.'' Kagami said. ''Then use it to think. Them being kids is a bad thing. Aside from the obvious, going trough childhood again, we don't know how long this will last. Then, both of their captains will wonder what happened, or if they stay hidden, where they are. Their parents will wonder the same thing, and Kise is an famous model. There is no way the media will let it be when they discover what happened.'' Akashi told him.

''Oh... right. I hadn't thought about that.'' Kagami said. ''Of course you haven't. And how about the fact that we don't know how long this will last. Is that bastard even going to come here, and explain himself.'' Akashi said, more to himself then to Kagami. ''Explain what? They turned into kids. There isn't much to be explained? Right?'' Kagami asked. Before Akashi could reply, Moimoi returned with a bag full of clothing, and a tired looking Midorima, followed by a cheerful Takao.

''We're back!'' Takao telled, before looking at Kagami and Akashi. ''Where are the rugrats?'' he asked. ''Aomine is getting them some candy, because they answered a few questions Akashi had.'' Kagami said. Moimoi gave them an irked look, before asking, ''Are you really that bad with children, or don't you even recall the last time Kuroko went sugarhigh? That's a really bad idea.'' ''We had to bribe them with something.'' Aomine said, followed by a wailing Kuroko and Kise, who seemed embarrased.

''Ahomine don't wanna give me candy!'' Kuroko wailed, as Kise tapped his shoulder,and said, ''You can have mine.'' ''No!'' both Midorima and Moimoi yelled, but Kuroko stomped his foot, and pouted. ''That's not the same.'' he said. Moimoi came closer as she bended down, ''Candy is no good, Kuroko-chan. They contain a lot of sugar, and don't have the nutrients you need.'' she explained.

''Nutients?'' Kuroko asked. ''You need those to grow just as big as Akashi or even as large as Kagami. Don't you want that?'' she asked, and Kuroko nodded. He couldn't wait to grow tall. ''See. Aside from that, I got you some clothing in the right size. I've got some for Kise too. Go to the locker room and get dressed, and then we eat some lunch, okay?'' she asked, and Kuroko nodded. ''I can do that, Miss.'' he said, before taking the bag and waddling over to Kise, before they headed to the locker room.

''Sometimes all you need is a feminine touch.'' she smiled to herself, before turning to the mature boys, and rested her hand on her hip. ''Mind explaining what is going on?'' she asked, her facial turning more fierce. ''O, look at the time. I've gotta nap.'' Aomine said, but she stopped him. ''You'll tell me this instance Aomine Daiki, or I will have Akashi removing your lower region.'' she threathened. ''That's all the reason I need.'' Akashi dryly offered.

''You are just as much involved.'' Takao said, before looking at Moimoi, ''But I'm not. I'm going to help them out, before they make a mess.'' he said, before heading over to the locker rooms. ''Teens don't just revert to childshood, and previous ages. You've kept from me that Kise nearly died, and something odd is going on. Is anyone even going to tell me, or will I ask Kuroko and kill you all afterwards?'' she said.

Suddenly her eyes turned droopy, before she said, ''It's been a while, save for you, Akashi. Surely you've noticed stage three has been set in motion.'' ''Will you ever give up?'' Kagami asked, as Aomine demanded to know what the hell this creep was doing in Satsuki's body. Akashi was more calm, as he said, ''This means you'll offer Haizaki some rest. Good to know that you do listen to our requests. Seeing you've already taken two before, I should've known that.''

''None of this matters now. What do you have in mind for stage three. Are they going to redo their childhood?'' Midorima asked, straight to the point. He didn't want to raise Kuroko and Kise to they point where they were supposed to be. That would be a very dreadfull and long phase. ''Have I ever told you what was going to happen exactly before? You're supposed to figure it out. But since you've provided me some amusement, I'll give you something.'' Moimoi's droopy voice said.

''Each day from three till five, you'll reach some seperate ages, in which you'll get to relive a piece of your past. Maybe if you communicated as friends, you'll be able to change things to a more possetive nudge. Or, get to use some of that dark past. It's entirely up to you. I expect nothing more then a satisfying ending of course.'' Moimoi said, before fainting.

The G.O.M blinked a few times, before Kazunari re-entered the gymnasium. ''Guys, you should see this! They've returned to their orginal age, and hight!'' he said, and both Aomine and Midorima followed him, to see if they were all right. ''It's going to be a difficult phase, isn't it?'' Kagami asked, and Akashi gave him a look. ''That it is.'' he added, before helping the unconsious Satsuki to a bench. ''That it is.'' he repeated softly.


End file.
